Liar, Liar
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: When Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy he meets a dapper young man named Blaine, but the only problem is, Kurt's got a boyfriend. What will happen when Blaine finds that the boy Kurt loves isn't as great as Kurt thinks he is? Who will Kurt believe?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson strode through the halls of Dalton like he did every day. This time he was headed to a Warblers meeting. And by 'meeting' they probably meant a random performance. They did this a lot, just busted our singing and dancing at random times chosen by one of the Warblers. Blaine thought this was a bit tacky, it seemed too much like High School Musical, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it. He opened the doors to the room, where the Warblers were already gathered and walked over to them.

"Teenage Dream." He suggested, nobody disagreed.

They spread out across the room and began the intro, Blaine took his spot in the centre and began

"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine." As he sang he locked his own hazel eyes, with a pair of shocking blue-gray ones, and was suddenly very glad he chose that song.

"You make me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!" he never broke eye contact with the boy, who was now blushing to the tips of his ears.

When the song was over, Blaine picked up his bag and walked over to the boy, wondering why he had never noticed him before.

"Hi." He held out a hand "I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you."

"Kurt Hummel," the boy said, taking his hand "Nice to meet you, too."

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Blaine wondered aloud

"Oh, I'm new here, just transferred." Blaine smiled widely

"Well, Welcome to Dalton, mind if I show you around?"

"Not at all." Kurt smiled. Blaine walked him down the halls, telling him about the school. They were walking through the courtyard when Kurt's phone began to ring, blasting a tune from Wicked. If Blaine wasn't positive Kurt was gay before, he was now.

"Take it." Blaine said, and Kurt flicked it open

"Danny!" he smiled "yeah, I'm fine, Blaine's showing me around." He paused while the other person spoke "yeah, he goes here, he's really nice…okay, bye, love you too."

He hung up and replaced the phone in his pocket

"Sorry, my boyfriend. What were you saying?" Blaine's heart fell into his stomach

"Uhh, we have dorms here, but not everyone decides to stay…"

By the time they were finished talking, Blaine was twice as disappointed, he genuinely liked talking to Kurt, he wasn't just cute, he was funny and smart and easy to talk to.

"So, Kurt, are you rooming here, or…"

"At home, my parents can't really afford it." He smiled sadly

"But, I'd like to room here, it seems more convenient."

"It is." Blaine said, then paused "Kurt, do you sing?" Kurt nodded

"I was in the glee club at my old school." Blaine smirked

"Fantastic, you should try out for the Warblers!" he said "we've never had a countertenor, plus, they give us discounts on the rooms so we can always make it to practice."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked happily

"Yeah! I'll set you up with an audition, tomorrow sound okay?" Kurt nodded so Blaine continued "all you need to do is pick a song."

"Thank you so much!" Kurt said "I'll see you tomorrow." Blain waved after the boy, smiling to himself.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I usually make the first chapters of my stories shorter than the rest, just to test out if people think it's a cool idea and want me to continue. So, if you like it and want it to continue, I'd really appreciate a review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, David, Wes, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers sat in front of Kurt, who was looking a bit nervous. Blaine have him and encouraging look, and Kurt began to sing. Every jaw in that room must have dropped upon hearing Kurt's voice. After he was finished singing, the most beautiful rendition of Defying gravity Blaine had ever heard (which also probably had dogs in the near vicinity going crazy with that high note) The room exploded into applause. Kurt smiled as people rushed up to pat him on the back and congratulate him. Blaine gave him a quick hug and said

"That was amazing!" Kurt Blushed.

oOo

"Are you going to talk to your parents about moving in?" Blaine asked as they sat on the bench in the courtyard.

"I already did, they agreed to it as long as I made the Warblers." He smiled "So how does this work?" Kurt asked

"Well, there are three boarding houses, but if you want I can make sure you're in with us." Kurt nodded "and all the houses are really close, like fraternities, without all the initiation stuff." Kurt laughed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Blaine said

"Do you mind me asking why you transferred?"

"No. I was bullied at my old school, and I took it, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle…until one guy just went too far, so I came here."

"What did he do?" Blaine asked quietly

"He kissed me." Kurt said "said if I told anyone, he'd kill me." Blaine heard Kurt's voice crack and regretted asking the question. He carefully reached out and took Kurt's hand

"I'm sorry I asked…" he said "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"S'okay." Kurt smiled a little "I don't mind…" he told Blaine, blinking away standing tears, Suddenly, a car pulled up and Kurt carefully extracted his hand from Blaine's. A boy stepped out of the car and walked toward them. Kurt quickly hugged the boy, who kept his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Danny, this is Blaine." Kurt said happily

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, extending a hand

"you too." Blaine retorted. Danny was, unfortunately, attractive, and he seemed to be very nice. Blaine silently cursed.

oOo

It had been a few weeks since Kurt had moved into the same house as Blaine (with much persuasion to the Dean) Blaine was walking down the hallway when Wes pulled him into the nearest Janitorial closet (which was quite a common occurrence)

"Dude!" Wes whisper-yelled

"What?" Blaine asked innocently

"You, following Kurt around like a lovesick puppy." Blaine rolled his eyes

"I do not follow him."

"You're right, you follow each other, you're inseparable."

"I still don't see the problem," Blaine countered "we're friends."

"But you want more than that, and Kurt has a boyfriend." Blaine sighed

"I know. Wes, I'm not going to try anything, breaking up a relationship is the very last thing I want to do." Wes scrutinized him

"Fine." He said and opened the closet door to let Blaine out. Just then, Kurt walked by and raised an eyebrow

"You know, coming out of the closet is supposed to be metaphorical." Blaine laughed and continued down the hall with Kurt.

oOo

"What's up?" Mercedes asked, eyeing a troubled looking Kurt.

"It's Blaine." He said

"That boy you've been talking about nonstop?" she questioned Kurt nodded "and what does Danny think of all this?"

"No. why would he?" Kurt frowned "he doesn't listen to me." Mercedes look softened

"Kurt, please tell me you're not using Blaine."

"No! of course not, he's my friend, I care about him."

"Is he gay?" she asked, Kurt thought for a moment

"I'm actually not sure. I mean, we've talked about Vogue, but he's also obsessed with football, he has no fashion sense at all…but loves singing Disney songs." He sighed. Mercedes stared at him sympathetically.

"I think you need to talk to them." Kurt nodded

oOo

Blaine thought going to the movies by himself was somewhat pathetic, but he had to get his mind off of Kurt. He took a seat in the very back row. He watched the previews until something caught his eye. Danny was walking up the isle toward the second to last row, his arm wrapped tightly around the waist of a tall, blonde…girl.

oOo

"Are you going to break up with Danny?" Mercedes asked quietly, Kurt nearly choked on his coffee

"Are you kidding me?" he looked at her like she was crazy "he's the first guy whose ever actually been willing to go out with me. I love him." Kurt turned pink in the cheeks and Mercedes chuckled

"Just wondering, you said he didn't listen to you." She shrugged

"Well…sometimes he seems a bit…distant. But for the most part he's present and I love being around him." Kurt shrugged "I wouldn't just throw that away."

oOo

Blaine felt sick to his stomach; he found it hard to watch the movie when a boy (who was supposed to be gay) was sticking his tongue down a girl's throat. Once the movie was over, everyone found their way out of the theatre, but Blaine hung back and tapped Danny on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes got wide, but the look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of complete calm.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you out there," he said to the girl as Blaine continued to glare at him.

"Danny…what was that?" Blaine asked harshly

"What? Me kissing my girlfriend?" Now Blaine really was sick,

"You have a boyfriend, his name is Kurt and he happens to love you."

"Yeah?" Danny said, and Blaine wanted to punch that amused look off his face

"So if you don't give a shit about him, I suppose you won't mind me letting him know about your girlfriend." Now Danny looked worried

"I wouldn't do that." Danny warned "You should have seen Kurt before I came into his life, he was miserable, you heard about what just happened to him. Imagine what it would do to him if he found out now." Blaine bit his lip "I care about Kurt…I just suck at commitment." Danny shrugged and walked off, leaving Blaine fuming and conflicted.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I had to put the second chapter up today! I get really excited about my stories…anyway, special thanks to Steffi Star, goaliegirl63, and pixieguitarbook46 for being the first three reviews and urging me to continue! Don't forget to REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to break up with Danny?" Mercedes asked quietly, Kurt nearly choked on his coffee

"Are you kidding me?" he looked at her like she was crazy "he's the first guy who's ever actually been willing to go out with me, he accepts me. I love him." Kurt turned pink in the cheeks and Mercedes chuckled

"Just wondering, you said he didn't listen to you." She shrugged

"Well…sometimes he seems a bit…distant. But for the most part he's present and I love being around him." Kurt shrugged "I wouldn't just throw that away."

oOo

Blaine felt sick to his stomach; he found it hard to watch the movie when a boy (who was supposed to be gay) was sticking his tongue down a girl's throat. Once the movie was over, everyone found their way out of the theatre, but Blaine hung back and tapped Danny on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes got wide, but the look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of complete calm.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you out there," he said to the girl as Blaine continued to glare at him.

"Danny…what was that?" Blaine asked harshly

"What? Me kissing my girlfriend?" Now Blaine was just dumbstruck,

"You have a boyfriend, his name is Kurt and he happens to love you."

"Yeah?" Danny said, and Blaine wanted to punch that amused look off his face

"So if you don't give a shit about him, I suppose you won't mind me letting him know about your girlfriend." Now Danny looked worried

"I wouldn't do that." Danny warned "You should have seen Kurt before I came into his life, he was miserable, you heard about what just happened to him. Imagine what it would do to him if he found out now." Blaine bit his lip "I care about Kurt…I just suck at commitment." Danny shrugged and walked off, leaving Blaine fuming and conflicted.

That night Blaine sat in his dorm with Kurt, flipping through the latest edition of Vogue, Kurt turned to him and stopped suddenly

"Are you okay?" he asked "you look like you're gonna throw up." Blaine looked up at him and tried to relax

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly and smiled, Kurt seemed to shake it off

"Uhm…can I ask you something?" he said, looking nervous "I don't want to be rude, or offend you or anything…" Blaine was confused

"Shoot, I promise not to be offended." He smiled reassuringly

"Are you gay?" Kurt asked quickly, messing the words together, Blaine stared at him for a second, not sure if he was serious…he couldn't tell?

"Yes." Blaine said, Kurt exhaled

"Okay, cause I wasn't sure, Mercedes and I were talking about it earlier." This time Blaine did laugh

"Really? We've had in depth discussions about Vogue; I'd think that would be a tip off." Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, Mercedes is like, your best friend?"

"Yeah, she knows everything about me." Kurt smiled

After a while, Kurt stopped talking, and Blaine didn't try to wake him as his head drooped and he fell asleep in the chair. Blaine carefully reached across the table and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through it for Mercedes' number, and quickly copied it to his own phone, and texted her.

"_Hi Mercedes, this is sort of an emergency, could you meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow? I need your advice- Blaine" _She texted back almost instantly

"_Is this about Kurt?-M"_ Blaine sighed

"_Yes.-B"_

"_Okay. You better tell me what's goin on."_ Blaine bit his lip, what if she didn't believe him? Well, that was just something he'd have to deal with.

oOo

"Hey, where are you going?" Kurt asked as Blaine was headed for the parking lot

"Uhm. Out, just out." Blaine said quickly, and noticed Kurt was headed to his own car "and you?" Kurt blushed

"Going to see Danny." Blaine almost groaned, but held it back and smiled tightly. He got in his car and punched the steering wheel. He drove in angry silence until he reached the Lima Bean, where Mercedes was already waiting at a table. He sat down across from her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now. Tell me what's goin on with my boy." She demanded and Blaine launched into his story

"I went to the movies the other day and Danny was there with a girl. They made out the entire movie, it was sickening. So I asked him what was going on after the movie, I said I had to tell Kurt and he basically threatened Kurt's fucking _happiness_. I just don't know what do to." Mercedes looked dumbstruck

"I'll kill him." She said incredulously "I will kill this boy, Ima cut him-" But Blaine shushed her

"Rant at home. Just tell me what to do!" he begged, she took a deep breath

"You have to tell him." She said instantly, then seemed to think about it "no. wait, don't tell him. Danny's right. If Kurt knew this…it would kill him, literally." Blaine felt like he was going to explode, he couldn't keep this from Kurt.

"Mercedes! Not knowing is going to kill him, and if he finds out that I knew and didn't tell him…he'll never trust me again." Mercedes looked taken aback at the panic in his voice, she reigned in her expression and lifted an eyebrow

"You like Kurt." She said, Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, I do." He said, there was no point in denying it. "I was fine with being friends, he was involved with something, I wasn't going to mess it up, but now Danny's fucking it all up himself and I have to do something about it." He said seriously "I can't let Kurt be hurt like that." Mercedes smiled a bit

"After this whole thing blows over, you better ask Kurt out." She said

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I hate Danny. I hate him. He's a dick. Now that that's been established, I love Blaine, I love him! He's so concerned and protective I just wanna hug him! Anyway…tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, or if you have suggestions, Reviews make my day!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know how long I can keep this a secret." He said to Mercedes as they walked out to their cars "I'm awful with guilt, it makes me physically ill, I broke my mom's vase once and hid it, when she asked me where it was I threw up before I could even make an excuse." Mercedes sighed

"You decide when your gonna tell him, and I'll be there to mess Danny up if Kurt needs me to." She said and hopped into her car. Blaine sighed and got into his own car and drove back towards the boarding houses.

He parked his car and stepped out of it, walking quickly back up to the house. He pulled open the doors and walked into the common room. Sitting on the couch, with his arms all over Kurt was Danny. Blaine openly glared at him, leaving Kurt looking confused. Blaine was on his way to the steps to go to his room, he couldn't be around that. But he stopped dead in his tracks when Danny kissed Kurt and began to say

"I love y-" And Blaine's resolve instantly crumbled

"No." He said, walking over to them and glaring at Danny "Don't tell him another fucking lie." Kurt's eyes were wide and Blaine couldn't help himself, he couldn't let this go on.

"Kurt," Blaine said, softening his voice "Danny's cheating on you." Kurt's mouth dropped open and he looked over at Danny, who looked honestly worried. "I went to the movies the other day, and I saw him there…with a girl."

"Don't believe him, Kurt, really, would I do that to you?" Kurt blinked

"I called you yesterday…I did hear a girl." He said tonelessly "you've been distant…and cancelling our dates…" His eyes filled with tears and Blaine's heart broke.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said and Danny opened his mouth to speak again, but Kurt held a hand up

"No." he said "Don't say another word. Just go." Danny stood up and walked towards to door

"Whatever. I don't need you." He growled before slamming the door, Kurt sat with his head bowed and his hands clasped behind his neck.

"…Do I have to leave too?" Blaine asked quietly, standing by Kurt, who shook his head. Blaine sat down next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kurt asked

"I…I wanted to. I confronted him about it in the movie theatre and he said that you'd been through so much…it would hurt you more. I didn't know what to do…but I couldn't let him hurt you like that anymore." Kurt took a shuddering breath and leaned into Blaine, who instantly wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close.

Wes walked into the room and appraised the situation, he raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Can I tell him?" Kurt nodded

"Danny cheated on him." Blaine said simply, Wes's face contorted in anger and he stormed out of the room. Blaine sighed, he was probably going to round up David and the others, this was usually where Blaine stopped him and told him that violence wasn't the answer, but this time he couldn't think of a reason to stop them.

Kurt sniffed and looked at up Blaine with red rimmed eyes

"Why did this happen to _me_?" he asked, Blaine shrugged

"Maybe it was an indirect way of saying that Danny wasn't right for you." He said "you deserve someone better than that." Blaine pushed his bangs out of his face "and I know you'll find him."

oOo

"Mercedes…bring in the reinforcements." Blaine said

"I'll gather up the girls." She said "How long has he been in his bed?"

"Since yesterday. I tried everything, but I need your help."

"Be right over." Blaine waited in the common room until the girls came, Mercedes walked in first

"Damn. You guys have a guard at your gate." She said, Blaine chuckled

"Yeah, I had to let him know you guys were visiting." Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Lead the way" Blaine led them up to Kurt's room and went in first

"Kurt, I've got some people here to see you." Kurt turned over in his bed and Blaine held the door open for Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel and Tina. Kurt's eyes lit up slightly before Brittany pretty much tackled him, and petted his hair

"Don't be sad" he crooned, in which point Kurt's eyes filled with tears, the girls surrounded him, and Blaine quietly left the room. He was laying face down on his bed when he heard his door open. He didn't look up to see who was crawling into his bed next to him.

"Kurt's happy you told him." A small voice said, Blaine turned on his side to see a pretty Blonde girl laying beside him.

"Even though he's hurting worse?" Blaine asked, the girl nodded.

"You love him, right?" her voice was so soft and her eyes were so innocent that Blaine smiled and nodded

"yes, I do."

"I'm glad." She said "you're like…a Knight," she said, Blaine was momentarily confused, and suddenly realized who she was. Kurt had mentioned Brittany before, pretty, but not very bright. "And Kurt's the princess, you saved him from the dragon…now you guys can be together." She smiled brightly and Blaine chuckled and smiled at her

"I hope so, Brit."

oOo

They stood in the common room, saying their goodbyes. Brittany hugged Blaine and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Kurt looked over and raised a brow, Blaine just smiled and waved goodbye. Once they left, Blaine made them both some coffee and handed a cup to Kurt

"What was that about?" he asked

"What?"

"You and Brittany…I think I missed the part where you knew each other." He smiled

"She came into my room, we chatted" Blaine shrugged "she's sweet."

"I know she is," Kurt smiled warmly into his cup "what did you guys talk about?" he asked, Blaine shrugged

"Fairy tales."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I love Brittany, I always have I think she's adorable and I just love the idea of her becoming friends with Blaine, so tell me what you think and review!) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Brit," Blaine said, trying to get her to stop her constant string of nonsense. She paused and looked over at him and smiled

"Blaine!" she giggled and he couldn't help but smile. Blaine had been spending some time with Brittany, and found that, although she wasn't that bright, she was really good company. "You look sad." She said suddenly, Blaine smiled at her

"I'm not sad." She shook her head

"Your eyes are still sad…even if you're smiling." And that was the thing about Brittany, her ignorance let her see through everyone's pretenses. She got up and crawled in next to Blaine on his side of the booth.

"You know how I like Kurt, right?" he asked as he put an arm around her and she hugged him around the stomach, with her head on his chest. Brittany nodded, so Blaine continued "Well, he doesn't like me back. And that's okay because he just broke up with Danny, but I'm afraid he'll never be able to like me the way I like him." Brittany frowned and hugged him closer

"He will. Kurt's really smart…I don't think he'd let you get away." Blaine chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, Brittany"

oOo

"So, when are you gonna wake up and realize that Blaine's completely in like with you?" Mercedes asked casually as they lay on her bed. Kurt bolted upright

"What?" he nearly shrieked. Mercedes laughed

"Come on, how can you not tell? The way he looks at you, damn." She shook her head, Kurt gaped at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, when he found out Danny Dickhead was cheating on you, he came to me to ask what he should do. He says he cares about you, Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes

"That doesn't mean anything; I care about him, too. It doesn't mean I like him." Mercedes shook her head "besides," Kurt continued "I…I can't. Not right now."

"I get it." Mercedes said "but I wouldn't wait forever." Kurt sighed.

oOo

"Damnit!" Blaine hissed and shook his hand. He sucked his thumb into his mouth where he had burned it. Kurt came down the stairs in his casual weekend clothes, which consisted of a designer shirt, skinny jeans and dress shoes, he looked over at Blaine. He was covered in flower and had bits of cookie dough all over the counter, and there was a smoking tray of lumpy, black things Kurt could only guess were cookies. He began to laugh and Blaine glared over at him

"I can't cook!" he cried and continued sucking on his scorched thumb. Kurt continued to laugh silently as he walked over and began to clean up the space. Once the counter was shining and the tray of rocks was successfully scraped down the garbage disposal, Kurt took out the ingredients and began mixing.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked

"Saving you." He smirked

"Well thank God. I would have had to go out and buy some." He admitted

"What do you need cookies for, anyway?" Kurt asked

"My grandma's birthday party later."

"That's sweet." Kurt said. Kurt ended up teaching Blaine the proper way to make chocolate chip cookies, the kind that didn't come out flaming and hard as rocks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blaine said, packing the cookies into Tupper wear containers. And before he could stop himself he asked

"Do you wanna come?" and instantly regretted it "I mean, you don't have to…it's just it's going to be filled with older people, not that I don't love my family, I just would want someone to talk to…you know what? Just forget I said anything." He blushed furiously and shoved the containers into the bag. Kurt simply smiled at him

"Well, I've got nothing to do later." He shrugged "I'll go with you."

oOo

"I apologize before hand for any awkwardness that may occur tonight." Blaine said as he ducked into the driver's side of his car.

"I'm good with awkward." Kurt said "Don't worry about it." Blaine turned up the music and let all his nerves melt away as he sang along to the radio with Kurt.

"All right." He said, pulling up to a small, cozy looking house that could only belong to a grandmother.

"This is so cute" Kurt commented, Blaine smiled and stepped out of the car, grabbing the bag of cookies from the back. Kurt followed him through the fence to the back yard, almost instantly a short, chubby woman with long black curly hair ran over to Blaine and nearly tacked him.

"Blaine! Oh my God!" Blaine laughed and hugged her back

"Nice to see you too, mom" he said once she finally let him go. She turned to Kurt, then gave Blaine a curious glance, then turned back to Kurt.

"Hi, I'm Blaine's mom, Donna." She said brightly

"I'm Kurt, nice to meet you." Donna's smile instantly brightened "_You're _ Kurt? Blaine, why didn't you tell me he was so cute!" Blaine blushed scarlet

"I'm gonna go say happy birthday to Grandma, Kurt." He said and took the boy by the arm, towing him away. He walked over to an old lady sitting in a chair, surrounded by others.

"Happy Birthday, Grandma" Blaine said and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Blaine! I'm so glad you could come" she said, as if it was the best birthday gift she could get.

"I brought cookies" Blaine laughed "but Kurt made them, so their actually edible" his grandmother smiled

"Hello, I'm Kurt" he said, and held out a hand, Blaine's grandmother took it and pulled him down into a hug

"Call me grandma, sweetie" She said and released him, then she looked up at Blaine "he's cute" she smiled, Blaine looked mortified. Blaine went to set out the cookies on the food table

"You are redder than a tomato." Kurt commented

"Want something to drink?" Blaine asked quickly, pouring himself some coke. He handed Kurt a cup

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked "Their older, older people say things like that all the time." He tried to calm Blaine down. Blaine nodded

"I know, I know." He sighed "I just realized that I brought you to a family event…and what that might make them think." He said

"Oh." Kurt breathed, understanding "that we're-"

"Boyfriends." Blaine finished.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: BOYFRIENDS. I can imagine how Kurt's heart would positively explode at that word. But y'know…we're not there yet. Oh, and Blaine sucks at cooking, he's awful, he can burn cereal (much like myself) so…yeah, leave a review and tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt wasn't sure why his heart leapt at that word, at that thought of him and Blaine being…together. He had just broken up with Danny, a boyfriend right now was the absolute last thing he needed.

"Don't worry about it." He said after a long moment "just politely correct them, and everything'll be okay" he smiled tightly. Blaine nodded and calmed down. This wasn't a big deal, he told himself. So they went back to the party and sat down. Kurt conversed with a few of Blaine's family members, only having to correct someone once, making them both blush. Once they ate and sang happy birthday to Blaine's grandma they headed out to leave.

"It was nice seeing you, Blaine, and it was nice to meet you, Kurt." Donna said and hugged them both tightly. "Drive home safely" she called as they walked out of the fence. Blaine climbed into the driver's side and Kurt into the passenger's. They began to drive and sing along to the radio again, smiling and laughing along with each other.

"That was really fun, Blaine." Kurt said suddenly, looking over at Blaine

"Really?" Blaine asked, "I thought it'd be kinda weird." Kurt shrugged "your family is so nice, and your mom is so sweet, she reminds me of my mom." He smiled

"What's your mom like?" Blaine asked, realizing they'd never talked about her before

"she died when I was six." Kurt said softly Blaine quickly looked over at him in shock. "But she was amazing. She was so pretty, I got my eyes from her. She was so…accepting, even when I was little I think she could tell I'd be…different." He smiled "then she got cancer, she tried to act normal…but she got sicker and sicker." Kurt shrugged

"Kurt…I, why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up." Kurt shrugged "really, it's okay, I've got my dad and now I've got Carole and Finn." He smiled and Blaine grinned softly back,

"My mom really liked you"

"I'm glad." Kurt said

oOo

They pulled up to the boarding house at around 5 o clock. Kurt climbed out of Blaine's car and instantly headed towards his own.

"Where are you going?" Blaine called

"Just going to check out some stores"

"Want some company?" Kurt laughed

"Nah, it's alright, I know you hate shopping." He said and opened the driver's side door.

oOo

"You took Kurt to your grandma's birthday party?" Wes asked, hopping over the back of the couch and flopping down next to Blaine, who glared at him

"How do you know that?"

"David overheard." He shrugged "did you finally ask him out?"

"no." Blaine said lamely "you have no idea how bad I want to."

"Dude, just do it, what's the harm?"

"The harm is he just got cheated on by someone he loved, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted nothing to do with a boyfriend right now." Wes shrugged

"You never know." And with that he left Blaine sitting on the couch.

Blaine sat there, thinking about all the times he and Kurt had just sat up late talking to each other. How he seemed so easy to talk to. They liked almost all the same things, sure, Blaine was a little most into sports and Kurt was into fashion, but that didn't bother them. Blaine smiled as he thought of Kurt's dimples when he smiled, and the sparkle in his pale blue eyes. He kept thinking happily to himself until he slipped into unconsciousness, only to dream of those eyes.

oOo

Kurt willed himself to look at clothing until he got his mind off of Blaine. He tried them on and made up outfits in his head…and began thinking about how they'd look on Blaine.

"Shit." He whispered to himself

'_I can't do this to myself.' _He thought firmly _'I know Blaine's different…he's would never hurt me like that, but I don't know that for sure…hell, I don't even know if he likes me!' _Kurt shook his head. And continued looking through the racks.

oOo

Kurt looked at the clock on his phone and cursed, it was almost 10:00. He made his way to the front of the store and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. The place was deserted, and he suddenly regretted parking his car so far away. He had felt like walking a bit when he first got there, so he'd parked his car a good ten minute walk away. He pulled out his phone, and didn't think about what he was doing before he did it. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Blaine's number.

oOo

Blaine felt his something vibrating in his pocket and jolted awake, instantly grabbing for his phone, he pulled it out and hit the answer button

"Hello?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Blaine? Did I wake you?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, no worries, whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing," Kurt laughed nervously "I'm being stupid, I just parked kind of far away and it's dark and…I don't exactly feel safe" Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes

"That's not stupid, I'm glad you called. Just stay on the phone with me until you're at your car." He said

"Thanks" Kurt said. Blaine and Kurt talked about where Kurt had gone, and if he had found anything. That went on for about a minute before Blaine heard something, and apparently Kurt did too. Kurt gasped

"What was that?" Blaine asked, instantly worried. "What's happening." But the voice on the other end of the phone wasn't Kurt's anymore. It was slurred, and deep and all too familiar

"Hi, is this kurts new boyfran?" he asked "well fuck you." Kurt yelped in the background and Blaine ended the call and jumped to his feet in an instant, running towards the door.

oOo

"Danny, get away!" Kurt said, shoving Danny away. But Danny took Kurt by the shoulders and pushed him against a tree. He planted a sloppy kiss right on Kurt's mouth. Kurt managed to turn his head away, but Danny just continued kissing down his neck. Kurt whimpered and tried to push him away again, but he was stronger. "Danny!" Kurt cried "you're drunk! Get away from me!" he shrieked, but Danny simply covered his mouth.

Kurt thanked whatever higher power was looking over him at that moment as a pair of bright lights came speeding around the corner. The car screeched to a stop and a man stepped out. As he came closer Kurt recognized him.

"Blaine!" he tried to shout around Danny's hand, but it just came out muffled. Blaine seemed to understand straight away, and grabbed Danny by the hood of his sweat jacket, ripping him away from Kurt. Danny glared at Blaine as Kurt slid down the trunk of the tree

"What the f_uck_ do you think you're doing?" Blaine growled, pushing Danny away.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: dayum, heavy, heavy stuff at the end, mostly because I couldn't exactly figure out how to bring Blaine and Kurt together, and as much as it would seem that something like this would put Kurt off guys…forever, just wait and see!**

**Ps. Poor Kurt, you guys! I don't know why I have to make him so sad, but that just gives Blaine a chance to fix it! Leave me a review! *heart*)**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny pushed at Blaine with a scowl on his face, but Blaine had had enough, there was no way he was going to put up with this. He brought his fist back and connected it to Danny's jaw. That mixed with his obvious intoxicated state sent him hurdling towards the ground, unconscious. Blaine kneeled down in front of a shaking Kurt

"Kurt?" he said softly "Kurt, c'mon, I gotta get you home," When Kurt didn't move, Blaine sighed and hooked an arm under his knees, and around his back. Blaine lifted Kurt easily, the boy weighed less than him, but he was taller, so the only difficult part was making sure his long legs didn't hit anything as Blaine carried him to his car. Blaine climbed into the backseat of his car, and kept Kurt on his lap. Once they were in the warmth of Blaine's car, Kurt seemed to crack. His eyes filled with tears and he hugged Blaine close, crying into his shoulder. Kurt seemed to be very good at breaking Blaine's heart, because as he sat there, crying over something that shouldn't have happened, that he didn't deserve, Blaine thought he could feel his heart shatter. Why did all this have to happen to Kurt? Why couldn't he get a break?

Blaine ran his fingers lightly through Kurt's hair and made soothing sounds in his ear until the boy quieted down.

"We'll go get your car tomorrow." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Blaine lightly moved Kurt from his lap and let him just lay in the backseat. Blaine moved up to the driver's seat and started the car. He drove in complete silence until they were back at the house. He walked close to Kurt up to the house and they went into their separate dorms.

Blaine laid in bed, wondering if he should go check on Kurt, when there was a knock at his door. Blaine jumped up and opened his door, Kurt stood in his Dalton pajamas, with his hands behind his back and an embarrassed look on his face.

"I can't sleep alone." He said quietly, Blaine nodded and smiled

"C'mon in." he said and closed the door behind Kurt. Blaine climbed into bed and patted the spot next to him. Kurt got into the bed and Blaine pulled the covers up around the both of them. Kurt turned on his side to look at Blaine, who turned his head to glance at Kurt.

"How are you?" Blaine asked, Kurt shrugged

"sad." He didn't even bother to pretend. He was sad and angry and disappointed that for once, something couldn't just work out for him, something always had to ruin it. Blaine pulled him close and hugged Kurt to his chest.

"You don't deserve to be sad." Kurt smiled into his chest and closed his eyes. Blaine held Kurt close and listened to his breathing slow down as he fell asleep. Blaine pressed a light kiss to his forehead and closed his eyes.

oOo

Blaine had forgotten to turn off his alarm clock, so the loud obnoxious noise woke them at 8:00 Kurt sat up quickly, gasping. Blaine frowned sleepily and pulled at Kurt's waist

"no, stay" he groaned, Kurt calmed down and smiled at Blaine, he shook Blaine's shoulders until the boy opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked, looking around

"Shut the alarm off." Kurt said, falling back against the bed. Blaine hastily quieted the alarm and threw back the covers

"Nooo!" Kurt groaned, "what are you doing?"

"Going to get your car, gimme your keys." Blaine said, pulling his shirt over his head. Kurt tried not to stare as Blaine quickly got dressed and slipped on his shoes.

"They're in my jacket pocket" Kurt said, pointing to the jacket hanging over the chair in the corner.

"I'll be right back." Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's keys before heading out the door.

He decided to take a bus to the shopping centre and just walk from there, it would be the easiest option. As he neared the place where he had found Kurt, another unpleasant surprise awaited him. Danny was sitting with his back propped up against a tree, he turned his head as he heard Blaine's footsteps approaching.

"Nobody cared enough to come looking for you?" Blaine spat as he walked past, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't go pretending like you're some big hero. The only reason you even told Kurt about me was because you want him for yourself." Blaine laughed

"I would have told him anyway, I know this may be hard for you to understand, but I care about Kurt as a friend, not an object." Danny stood up and walked toward Blaine. Blaine grimaced as Danny came closer, he still reeked of alcohol. He shoved Blaine's shoulder, Blaine only shook his head.

"Don't tell me you suddenly care about Kurt. I love him twice as much as you ever made him believe you did." Blaine said and suddenly something smashed into the side of his face, he felt the blood well up in his mouth and he spat on the ground before looking back up. He tackled Danny to the ground and hit him again, Danny tried to fight back, but Blaine had him pinned. Once Danny couldn't fight anymore, Blaine stood up.

"Come near Kurt or anyone he knows again and I'll have him file a restraining order." He spat before unlocking Kurt's car, climbing in and driving away. He had to work not to get blood on anything but himself. There was a lot of blood for a simply cut of the lip. He drove silently back to the school.

oOo

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as Blaine walked into the room, Kurt hopped out of the bed and ran over to him. Blaine waved him away, but Kurt wouldn't have that. He pulled Blaine into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. He ran a washrag under some hot water and began to clean the blood off of Blaine's face. Blaine winced as he ran over the cut.

"What the hell did you do?" Kurt demanded, after Blaine's mouth and the rest of his face was blood free.

"Danny was still passed out and we got into a bit of an…argument."

"Meaning you punched the shit out of each other." Kurt summed up, Blaine nodded, then smiled widely, despite the pain it caused to his cut

"I won." Kurt laughed

"of course you did." Then he got more serious "what did you guys even fight about?"

"You." Blaine said simply "I threatened a restraining order if he came near you again, and I told him the truth."

"And what is that?" Kurt asked, smirking. Blaine didn't think, he just spoke

"That I love you twice as much as he ever did."

**( AUTHORS NOTE: I really am awful to you guys, forgive me? I swear, I **_**swear **_**there will be a Kliss very, very soon! In the meantime, I've posted a new story called "Kurt in Wonderland) that I'd love for you guys to check out, so if you'd be kind enough to give it a look and a review that'd be awesome! *heart*)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt stopped. He stopped breathing, he stopped blinking, he stopped moving and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating.

"You _what_?" he asked, and was sure it sounded much harsher than he meant it to sound. Now Blaine was blushing

"I love you. I've loved you for a while…I just-" Kurt continued to stare at him "everything that was going on…it just didn't seem like an…appropriate time." Kurt leaned against the sink

"You're telling me. That through this whole break up with Danny, when my heart had been _ripped in two_, you've been in love with me. And didn't think the timing was _appropriate_?" Blaine leaned away from Kurt, who looked ready to yell at him.

"Well yeah, you were vulnerable and I didn't think that would be a good time, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to…especially with me." Kurt shook his head as Blaine rambled on. He finally looked up

"Shut up." Kurt said firmly and swiftly leaned in, not giving Blaine any time to move away or stop him. Their lips pressed together and it was everything Blaine had hoped for and then some. Kurt's lips were soft and smooth and Blaine ignored the stinging in his cut and reached up to cup Kurt's face in his hands. After a moment, they broke apart.

"You have no idea," Blain said, his voice strangely rough "how long I've waited for that." And Kurt didn't even care when Blaine's fingers tangled in his hair, undoubtedly messing it up.

Kurt stared at Blaine from where they were sitting on the bed, just looking into his eyes and absently playing with a loose curl that had somehow escaped Blaine's force field of hair gel.

"Why did this take so long?" Kurt asked

"Because you're constantly emotionally unstable" Blaine smirked and Kurt smacked his arm playfully

"You're all I needed." Kurt said "I just didn't realize it." Blaine smiled and leaned in to give Kurt a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Just be prepared," he said

"What for?" Kurt asked, Blaine wrapped his arms around the boy

"Now that I have you, I'm never letting go." Kurt giggled and allowed Blaine to snuggle into his side.

There was a knock at the door, and Blaine didn't bother to disentangle himself from Kurt as Wes shouted from the other side of the door.

"Are you both fully clothed?" Blaine snickered and sighed

"Yes, Wes. We're fully clothed."

"Okay…I'm coming in now!" he shouted and pushed the door open. He took one look at them and whooped.

"David, Jeff, Nick!" he called and the three boys came racing into the room. There were shouts of

"Yes!", "Finally" and "I thought this day would never come!" Blaine and Kurt simply rolled their eyes and continued in their cuddling.

"Dudes, I congratulate you, and will now leave you to your…sexual advances."

"Theres nothing sexual about cuddling!" Blaine called as the boys left the room.

oOo

The boys eventually had to go get dinner, and Kurt took that time as an opportunity to call Mercedes.

"Hey, boo, you okay?" she asked, and Kurt smiled so widely into the receiver he thought his face would split in half.

"I'm more than okay, I'm wonderful, fantastic, amazing-" Mercedes stopped him

"You and Blaine are totally together!" she squealed, and Kurt squealed right back

"Yes!" he giggled "oh my God! He told me he loved me and then I kissed him!" Kurt sighed "It's so…different. I thought kissing Danny was nice, but kissing Blaine is like…woah. There were more than fireworks, Mercedes. There were like, freaking explosions." Mercedes giggled

"Okay, boo. You and me need to hang out soon, I need to get all the deets in person."

"Will do." Kurt promised and hung up.

oOo

"Way to be upfront about it," Wes snickered as Blaine told him what had happened

"Shut up, I didn't know what else to say!"

"Whatever works, man." Wes smiled, Blaine could tell that he was genuinely happy for them. Be it because Blaine had finally found someone perfect for him…or he wouldn't have to listen to Blaine talk about Kurt nonstop anymore. They finished their dinner and Kurt and Blaine headed straight back up to Blaine's room.

"What do you wanna do?" Blaine asked as Kurt flopped down on the bed

"Watch a movie?" Kurt suggested

"Oh yeah! I've got all the Disney classics downloaded onto my laptop!" Kurt smiled at how completely excited Blaine looked. "Which one do you want?" Kurt thought for a second

"How about Beauty and the Beast?" Blaine smiled

"I love that one." He took out his laptop and opened it up. He went into a folder called "Disney" and clicked on Beauty and the Beast. He full screened it and laid back against the headboard with Kurt.

"Who would you be in this?" Blaine whispered

"Beauty, obviously" Kurt smiled, Blaine laughed

"Then that would make me the beast" he leaned up and nibbled Kurt's earlobe. Kurt giggled and pushed him away

"Well, you are kinda hairy" he said, patting Blaine's chest.

They watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence, Kurt had slumped down to lean his head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine had carefully put an arm around his shoulders. Blaine closed his laptop and looked down at Kurt, who had fallen asleep. He set his laptop on the night table and leaned down to kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt's eyes fluttered open

"Well, hey there sleeping beauty" Blaine smirked

"Can I sleep here?" Kurt asked, sliding down to rest his head on one of the pillows

"Of course." Blaine replied, laying down next to him. Kurt looked at Blaine sleepily

"I love you." Blaine said, Kurt nodded

"I can't say it back."

"I know," Blaine sighed "and you don't have to." Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaine's chest.

"So…I should probably tell my parents I broke up with Danny."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: So…yeah. Kurt didn't tell his family he broke up with Danny. BIG. MISTAKE. Anyway, hope you'll keep on reading! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, every single one makes my day *heart*)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kuuurt" Blaine groaned "I can't believe you didn't tell your parents!" Kurt frowned

"I didn't exactly know how to tell my dad that Danny was cheating on me, insulted me, then practically sexually assault me!" he said, exasperated

"Kurt…he did actually sexually assault you." Kurt glared at him, he wanted to pretend that never happened.

"Just don't." he said, holding up a hand and shuddering slightly. Blaine pressed his lips into a tight line. Blaine sighed

"Isn't it going to be a little difficult?" he asked "letting your dad meet your new boyfriend when he doesn't even know you broke up with the old one?" Kurt sighed

"I guess so…I'll call him tonight." Kurt said, Blaine smiled

"Wait…he hasn't met me…is that bad?" Blaine asked, suddenly nervous, Kurt looked calm, but Blaine could tell it wasn't actually how he felt

"It'll be fine, I'll explain everything." He said, waving Blaine away "now I have to go to French, I'll see you after school." Blaine nodded and turned to go to History.

oOo

"You lied to me." Blaine said as he stared at Kurt from where he was leaning on his headboard, down to Kurt sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed. "You are nervous to tell your dad." Kurt swallowed

"I don't think you understand the source of my anxiety." He said, but didn't give Blaine the chance to ask any questions before he dialed his father's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hi dad" Kurt said, his voice a little shaky

"_what's up, kiddo?"_

"Nothing…I just have something to tell you."

"_you sound upset…what's wrong?"_ Kurt took a deep breath

"I broke up with Danny…a few weeks ago." He said there was silence for a moment

"_What did he do to you?" _his father asked, anger evident in his voice

"He cheated on me…" Kurt said, his voice broke and Blaine was instantly at his side. He reached out and held Kurt's free hand with both of his.

"_WHAT?"_ Blaine could hear Burt bellow from the other end _"THAT LITTLE…"_ he broke off into a stream of angry grumbling.

"Dad," Kurt cut through "that's…that's only part of what I wanted to tell you." He said, sniffling

"I met someone here…his name is Blaine, he's my best friend." He took a deep breath "Danny had found me the other night while I was walking back to my car, things could have been…a lot worse if Blaine hadn't found me and helped me." He paused and took a shaky breath "and…Blaine and I are dating now." He waited a moment as there was complete silence on the other end.

"_I need to meet him."_ Burt said, which was exactly what Kurt was expecting from him _"Kurt, you know I don't like not knowing who you're interested in…"_

"Dad, I swear you'll love Blaine." Kurt said firmly "He'd love to meet you, too…we just need to set up a date."

"_I want to meet him soon. How about this weekend?"_

"This weekend?" Kurt mouthed to Blaine, who nodded "Yeah, that's fine, dad…yeah, love you too, bye." Kurt shut the phone and leaned back against Blaine, who gently stroked his hair, careful not to mess it up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, Kurt nodded

"I hate to think that I spent so much time on him…and he was just going behind my back." he shook his head, Blaine tilted his chin up

"Hey, listen…you've got me now. Okay? I will _never_ hurt you, Kurt."

"How can you know that?" Kurt asked

"Because I won't let myself." Blaine said, smiling "I won't let myself do that to you." Kurt smiled

"Good."

oOo

It was Thursday, and Blaine was getting increasingly nervous about meeting Kurt's father, (and very protective stepmother)

"Dude, calm down." Wes said "just be your normal, dapper self, parents love you."

"Yeah, but these are _Kurt's _parents. They're more important than any other parents I've met!" Wes laughed

"From what Kurt says, his dad is pretty awesome, totally accepting and everything, so it's not like he's going to immediately hate you for dating Kurt" Wes shrugged "just be your normal charismatic self and all will be well," he said and laid a hand dramatically on Blaine's shoulder before leaving the common room. Blaine sighed as Kurt entered through the doors, white flecks clinging to his hair and jacket. Blaine's jaw dropped

"It's snowing?" he asked excitedly "OH MY GOD IT'S SNOWING!" he yelled, jumping up to look out the window. Kurt just looked annoyed as he brushed the snowflakes from his hair. And began to remove his coat.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Blaine protested, throwing his own jacket on and helping Kurt back into his. He grabbed onto Kurt's hand and pulled him right back out the door. He looked up at the sky and whooped. Kurt crossed his arms and tried desperately not to smile as Blaine went around trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue, and failed miserably.

"Kurt, this is awesome!" Blaine said, running back over to where Kurt was standing under the awning above the entrance to the house. His eyes were sparkling and he had snowflakes in his hair and hanging onto his long, dark eyelashes. Kurt felt his heart give a strange lurch

"It is beautiful…" he said, flushing and looking somewhere behind Blaine, who was still grinning widely.

"Come out…" he said, giving Kurt what he could only describe as puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighed and allowed Blaine to pull him out into the rapidly falling snow. Kurt laughed and watched his breath rise in a cloud in front of him.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine said seriously and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Kurt expected this is what it felt like, in all those romance movies where couples kissed in the rain. Kurt's heart fluttered wildly in his chest, and he thought to himself,

'_I'm so lucky to have someone that loves me as much as I love them' _ and then he froze, and broke away from the kiss, gasping. Blaine looked concerned

"What's wrong?" he asked, Kurt looked down at him

"I…I love you." He said, then instantly covered his mouth to cover his smile "ohmygod. I love you!" he laughed, Blaine smiled so widely Kurt thought his face would split in half.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Blaine practically shouted, and this time Kurt was able to answer

"I love you too."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: mostly just a fluffy chapter! I wanted to add something happy and full of klainebows in a sort of apology for the upcoming chapters…which will be on the heavier side. Anyway, let me know what you think, if you've got any ideas/ suggestions, I'd love to hear them, drop me a REVIEW, every single one makes my heart go wee! *DCriss reference ;)*)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kurt…" Blaine said, coming up behind his boyfriend

"yeah?"

"About tomorrow…" he started off, Kurt began to look nervous "It's nothing bad, but my sisters visiting my parents and I'd like to go see her, I'll still make it to your parent's but I just won't be able to arrive with you." Kurt exhaled

"That's fine, Jesus, I thought you were going to cancel or something, don't do that to me!" he smiled and continued on his homework.

oOo

"Katie!" Blaine cried as he ran into his older sisters arms, they hugged each other tightly

"Blaine! Oh my god!" she squealed before they released each other. She stood back and looked at him skeptically

"What's this mom and dad tell me about you having a boyfriend?" she asked, with a huge smile on her face, Blaine blushed.

"Yeah…his names Kurt." He mumbled

"Bad boy!" Katie said as she wacked Blaine on the head "why have I not met him yet?"

"Because nobody has…at least, now as my boyfriend?" Blaine provided "I'm actually going over his house later to meet his parents." Donna clapped her hands

"Oh my god!" she cried "you're serious about this…" Blaine nodded

"I have no intention of making this a short term thing, mom." He smiled, his dad smirked

"Do we need to uh…have a man to man conversation?" Blaine blanched

"No. no, no, no, no, no!" He said, shaking his head viciously, his father laughed

"You know it has to happen sometime"

"It absolutely does not have to happen. Ever. I know how it works, dad!" he said as Katie and Donna laughed quietly.

oOo

"I'll kill him." Burt growled, Kurt sighed

"Dad, calm down, he's not going to do anything."

"He already did!" and then his eyes narrowed "and what did you mean when you said 'things could have been worse' what did that mean, what happened?" Kurt sighed again, knowing he'd have to tell his dad (and Carole, and Finn who just _had_ to be sitting there) the truth.

"I was walking back to my car in the dark, and I know I shouldn't have parked so far away, but I got scared and called Blaine, he told me to stay on the phone with him until I got to my car. Before I was even halfway there, Danny found me, he was drunk…he pushed me up against a tree and tried to kiss me." He shook his head "But before things could…progress, Blaine found me and pulled him off." Everyone was silent. Carole was pale, Finn looked angry, and Burt looked absolutely murderous. Carole was the first one to move, she flung her arms around Kurt and petted his hair

"Oh, sweetheart," she crooned, Kurt smiled and hugged her back

"I'm alright, really, I'm fine." He looked up at her "you're going to love Blaine."

oOo

"Crap! I've got to get to Kurt's!" Blaine said, glancing at his watch

"I'll drive you" Katie said instantly

"I have a car." Blaine pointed out

"I'm driving you." She said firmly and pulled Blaine off the couch. He hugged his parents goodbye and made his way out the door.

"So…I think you need to be walked to the door."

"This is just an excuse to meet Kurt."

"You know it." Katie winked, then turned the radio on full blast.

They arrived at Kurt's house around four o clock. Blaine went up with Katie by his side and knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds before the door was being opened and Kurt stood in its place. Katie's jaw dropped

"Blaine!" she squeaked "_you _got _him_?" Blaine glared at her and Kurt looked surprised

"I think it's the other way around." Kurt laughed "you're Blaine's sister?"

"I'm Katie, you must be Kurt…you're adorable." She smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." She said and sprinted off to her car.

"She looks like you." Kurt commented, Blaine smiled

"I know." Kurt quickly kissed him so nobody could see before pulling him inside.

Blaine was standing in front of three people. One was a middle aged man wearing flannel and a baseball cap. The other was a boy their age with brown hair, which swooped up in the front, and the third was a very motherly looking woman with brown hair and looks quite similar to the boys.

"Blaine, this is my stepmom and stepbrother, Carole and Finn and this is my dad,"

"Call me Burt." He smiled, reaching out a hand, which Blaine took and shook without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you all," he smiled

"Well…since it's not exactly dinnertime, how about we play a game?" Carole suggested

"Scrabble!" Kurt squealed, Finn groaned.

"Oh c'mon, you _always_ win." He said, Kurt rolled his eyes

"Read the dictionary sometime, that may give you some ideas." He smirked. Carole got the board all set up, Kurt and Blaine were on a team, Carole and Burt and Finn was left to fend for himself.

Of course, Kurt and Blaine ended up winning with words like 'farctate' and 'estrapade' leaving Finn completely in the dust. By the time they were finished playing other various board games it was 7:00 and they were all starving.

"Alright, I'll order Chinese, Kurt and Blaine you can go pick that up, Finn, you can go to the store and get some soda and ice cream." Carole said, Kurt looked uneasy

"I think Blaine had better go with Finn," he smirked "remember what happened last time we sent him off to buy groceries?"

"He came back with 10 packs of redvines and nothing else." Burt said, smiling at his stepson

"Hey, they're delicious!" Finn protested, Blaine shrugged

"They are awesome."

So Kurt went off in the opposite direction of Finn and Blaine to get the food. Once they were in the store, they headed directly for the ice cream section

"What should we get?"

"Well…what does everyone like? I know Kurt and I like chocolate."

"My mom loves strawberry and Burt likes mint chocolate chip, I'll eat whatever." So they got three tubs of ice cream, and went to get the soda.

"So…you and Kurt." Finn started off awkwardly

"Yep…" Blaine nodded, Finn sighed

"Since I'm his brother now, I think I'm entitled to say that I'll kick your ass if you ever hurt him." he shrugged "and Mercedes will probably say she'll cut you." Blaine laughed

"I don't think we need to worry about that, I won't be hurting Kurt."

"Well…good." Finn said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

oOo

Finn and Blaine drove back to the house, and by the back of other cars in the driveway, arrived before Kurt did. They unpacked the things into the freezer and waited. They sat there for a good 20 minutes before they were absolutely positive something was up.

"It never takes this long…" Carole said sounding worried

"He probably blew a tire or something." Finn said, standing up "I'll go look for him."

"I'm coming." Blaine said, following the taller boy out the door. Finn drove down the road, both he and Blaine looking out the windows for any sign of Kurt.

"There we go." Finn said, as Kurt's car came into view ahead of them. One side of it was jacked up with the tire removed. "Knew it, Kurt's car always has tire trouble." He said, pulling up right in front of the car and stepping out and wrapping their coats tighter around them to shield their skin from the cold.

"Kurt?" he called…there was no answer

"Kurt?" Blaine called this time, still nothing. They quickly walked around to the back of the car. Blaine didn't know what he had expected, maybe Kurt rummaging around in his trunk for a wrench or something, but anything else he could have imagined would have been better than what he saw curled up on the ground in front of him.

**(AUTHORS NOTE. Fuck, writing the last part of this hurt, like…I'm picking pieces of my heart up off the ground right now. But this is necessary for the progression of the story (which I have NO idea how to end, you guys so suggestions would be awesome!) reviews are always amazing and I appreciate every single one!) **


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt was curled into himself, knees up against his chest, and his arms limp around them. His jacket was off and discarded on the ground.

"FUCK!" Finn cried as both he and Blaine were rocketed out of their shock induced haze and rushed over to Kurt. Blaine sank to the ground and brought Kurt to him, holding the boy against his chest.

"Finn, he's ice cold." He said, Finn sucked in a breath. Blaine quickly hooked his arm under Kurt's knees and wrapped one around his back, for the second time, he lifted Kurt up into his arms and brought him to the back of a car. Finn jumped into the driver's seat and instantly blasted the warm air. Blaine had opened his jacket and was holding Kurt inside of it, close to his own body.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, Blaine looked up at him

"Warmth travels faster when the bodies are directly in contact with each other." Blaine said, sounding strangely mechanic, he always resulted to logic in stressing situations. Finn gave him a look and turned around, just then, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Blaine. Blaine, having the unfortunate tendency to completely block out all of his social skills and basically become a living text book, instantly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, earning strange looks from Kurt and Finn.

"What're you-" Kurt asked, before Blaine shushed him, Blaine put his hands to Kurt's stomach and pressed on various spots, he then moved to Kurt's ribs, all the while looking to see if anywhere he pressed caused Kurt any pain.

"Blaine, _what are you doing_?" Finn hissed from the front seat

"Checking to see if he has any broken ribs or ruptured organs, if he did there would probably be some slight inflammation by now, and the broken ribs would definitely be swollen and sticking out, he-"

"Is. He. Okay?" Finn cut off his rambling, pronouncing every word slowly and carefully

"Oh, yeah. He's okay… in the sense that he doesn't need to be taken to the hospital, he isn't hypothermic, but we do need to get him warmed up quickly." Blaine nodded

"How do you even know how to do this?" Finn asked

"My mother's a doctor." Blaine shrugged and said began re-buttoning Kurt's shirt. "Does anything else hurt?"

"My _entire_ b-body." Kurt said, another violent tremor running through him

"I meant, do you feel like anything is broken, fractured, or sprained?" Blaine clarified

"M-my shoulder…" Kurt said, Blaine nodded

"Hold still."

"What are you d-doing?"

"Just don't move."

_**SNAP~**_

"GOD DAMNIT!" Kurt cried, Finn whirled around in his seat

"What did you do?"

"I popped his shoulder back into its socket. Calm down." Blaine said. Kurt took a deep breath and Finn began to drive back to the house, knowing that Kurt didn't need a trip to the E.R.

"Blaine, everything _hurts_." Kurt whimpered, leaning into his boyfriend

"I'd think so," Blaine said softly "you've got extensive bruising-"

"stop with the d-doctor terms" He said, his voice shaking as he did so. Blaine put an arm around him and smoothed down his hair while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Do I need to ask who did this?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, Kurt shook his head and buried his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine felt his whole body tense up, his face got hot and his brows knit together

"I'll fucking _kill_ him." He growled, Kurt looked up at him with scared eyes

"no, no, no, Blaine, you can't…if-if you touch him, if you beat him up h-he'll sue you or s-something!" Kurt said, he looked so tired

"_You_ should fucking testify against _him_!" Blaine nearly shouted back as Finn stayed silent in the front seat. "I told him, if he so much as talked to you again, we'd file a restraining order, Kurt." He looked into the boys big blue-gray eyes "you're going to do something about this."

Finn pulled back into the Hummel driveway and turned the car off.

"I don't want to go in there." Kurt said, Blaine looked down at him

"Kurt, you have to, they're your parents."

"They'll be so upset, and this night wasn't supposed to be upsetting, and _shit_, we left my car out th-there…"

"It's not your fault, Kurt, and forget about the car, we'll go get it." He sighed "you just need to relax and get warm." Finn opened the car door

"Let me go in and sort of…prepare my mom and Burt, okay?" he asked, Blaine nodded

oOo

"Did you find Kurt?" Carole asked, looking just as worried as she sounded

"Yeah, he busted a tire, like I thought." Finn said, but Carole knew that look

"Finn. What else happened?" she asked

"We found him…on the ground behind his car." Carole gasped

"What?" Burt gasped "is he okay? Does he need to be taken to the hospital, what happened to him?"

"I don't know…it looks like he was beaten up. Blaine checked him out, he doesn't need to go to the hospital."

"_Blaine_ checked him out?" Carole asked, Finn shrugged

"His mom's a doctor."

"Well where are they now?" Burt asked

"Blaine's gonna bring him in, mom, could you get some blankets and some hot chocolate or tea or something?" Carole nodded and instantly got up to get everything together. Finn stuck his head out the door and called to Blaine.

Blaine scooped Kurt up again and slid out of the car, with the taller boy in his arms, he made his way up to the Hummel house. Blaine saw the rage and hurt in Burt's eyes as Blaine carried his son through the door and sat on the couch, repositioning Kurt so he was sitting in his lap. He attempted to move Kurt so he was sitting beside him instead of _on_ him, but the death grip Kurt had on Blaine's shirt was enough to tell Blaine that moving him wasn't a good idea. Carole came back in moments later, carrying a blanket and a mug. Noticing their position, she draped the blanket around both of them, and handed Kurt the mug. Blaine, under the cover of the blanket, wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him as close as he could without hurting him. Kurt sighed, he looked on the edge of falling asleep or crying, Blaine sincerely hoped it was falling asleep.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: okay, so…I hate hurting Kurt, I really do, but Danny's a bastard, so…he'll get what's comin to him :D I didn't want Kurt to be so seriously injured that he'd have to go to the hospital, but just injured enough so there was some 'proof' and there will be some further, a little more unexpected proof in the upcoming chapters. **

**Ps. I love robo-blaine (i guess that's stressed out Blaine's nickname? All I know is that when I'm in stressing situations, I can think of nothing but FACTS so, in this situation, everything Blaine said came right from my brain, I'm not a doctor, so please correct me if I'm wrong on anything) **


	12. Chapter 12

Of course, Blaine's hopes amounted to nothing, seeing as Kurt was too busy crying to go to sleep. Burt had angrily stormed out of the house and right down to the police station.

"That asshole." Finn growled "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to get Puck, and we're going to kill him." Kurt was too tired to try to stop his ramblings, but Blaine knew it was only upsetting him further.

"Carole…I'm gonna take Kurt to his room, if that's okay." Blaine said, standing up with a sobbing Kurt in his arms. Carole nodded and let them go down to Kurt's basement bedroom. Blaine sat with Kurt on the bed and looked him in the eyes

"Kurt," Blaine asked seriously, making Kurt look up at him, his sobs being reduced to small hiccups. "Did he…do anything else?" Kurt looked confused before his eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously

"No. no, no, no, Blaine, I swear," he said, Blaine exhaled and hugged Kurt tightly

"Thank god." He whispered, Kurt didn't need that stolen from him, just like his first kiss had been. Blaine peppered kisses anywhere he could, Kurt's hairline his cheeks right below his ears, everywhere except his lips. "You're gonna be okay," Blaine said, "Danny's gonna get what he deserves and you're gonna be okay, I promise." He said softly "because now you have me…and I love you so much." And Blaine's voice sounded sort of strangled, causing Kurt to look up.

"Oh no, not you too!" Kurt cried, cupping his boyfriends face "Blaine Anderson, don't you start crying." Kurt commanded, but it was a lost cause.

"What if he had done something, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a hoarse voice "what if he'd gone further, broken bones, what if he'd…" Blaine buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and sniffled.

"Blaine…please." Kurt begged, he couldn't stand Blaine crying, it broke his heart.

"Right." Blaine sniffed, wiping at his eyes "right. I'm here for you." He said, and just held Kurt close. Eventually, Kurt changed into his pajamas, and Blaine crawled under the covers with him, they both laid on their backs before mutually deciding that they weren't close enough.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Blaine asked, trying to lighten the mood, Kurt giggled

"little spoon." He said, Blaine laughed

"Good, I like being the big spoon." They maneuvered so Kurt's back was pressed up against Blaine's chest and Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him. Blaine leaned over and nuzzled Kurt's neck with his nose, causing the other boy to smile, and that's the way they fell asleep.

oOo

"How did it go?" Carole asks as Burt sits down on the couch.

"Actually…a lot easier than I expected." Burt said "Turns out they have a street camera positioned right where it happened, they made me watch it which was…awful." He shook his head

"What happened?" Carole whispered

"Kurt blew a tire and got out to fix it," he smiled fondly because his boy knew his way around a car, just like Burt had taught him "and _that boy_ pulls up and just starts shoving him, Kurt did nothing to provoke it, he did try to fight back, though…Danny was just too strong." Burt shook his head

"So…they know it's Danny, does anything else need to happen?"

"Unless the boy gets a lawyer who's dumb enough to plead not guilty, then no, they've got the evidence, they can plainly see it's him." Then Burt furrowed his brow and looked around

"Where are they?" he asked

"Finn went up to bed and Blaine and Kurt went downstairs."

"Blaine went with him…"

"Burt, don't you bother them," Carole warned "Blaine wouldn't try anything, not now." She said "but I'll check on them if it makes you feel better." Burt nodded as Carole got up to go check on the boys. She slowly opened Kurt's bedroom door and silently stepped in, Blaine and Kurt were in Kurt's bed (much like she suspected) Blaine's arms were around Kurt, both were sleeping peacefully. She crept closer and smoothed Kurt's hair from his face, kissing his forehead gently. Blaine's eyes fluttered open, he saw Carole and began to disentangle himself from Kurt before she stopped him. Blaine calmed down as Carole kissed his forehead also and whispered a

"Thank you" Blaine smiled sleepily and let his eyes close again. Carole crept back out of the room and turned the light off.

"So?" Burt asked as Carole returned to the living room "are they…"

"They're spooning, Burt, it's not a crime." Carole said teasingly, knowing how protective Burt got. "They're responsible boys, Burt, you know how stubborn Kurt is, he won't do anything unless he's ready and he wants to."

"But what if he wants to?" Burt asked helplessly

"Then we prepare him." Carole said simply, and rolled her eyes at Burt's expression "I'm not under the illusion that teenagers don't sleep with each other, they're 17, Burt." Burt only looked more nervous, Carole sighed "it's not like we'd have to worry about any pregnancies." She snickered, Burt groaned and leaned back against the couch.

oOo

Finn had sent out a mass text

'_Kurt's in trouble come 2 my house 2morrow.' –F_ The responses he got were almost immediate

'_Wht happened 2 my bby?'- M_

'_KURT, NO! what happened?'- R_

'_OMG what happened?'- T_

'_Is my dolphin okay?'- B_

'_Oh hells no, you'd better tell me what's up, Hudson.'- S_

'_I'll be there, what should I bring?'- Q _

Finn hadn't responded to any of the texts aside from Quinn's, to which he replied

'_Food and lots of movies.' _

He sat on his bed, thinking of all of the ways he could have protected Kurt…and had failed once again, he sucked at being a brother.

oOo

Blaine couldn't think of a better place to be right now. He had Kurt in his arms and they were laying in Kurt's bed completely undisturbed by anything and anyone. In one, brief, nearly frightening moment, Blaine could picture it, as clear as day in his mind. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson could have a future together, and if Blaine had anything to say about it they _would_.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Because, holy shit, you guys, I haven't updated in forever. (or what seems like forever to me) I wanted to make the whole catching Danny thing really easy in this because I'm not good with courtrooms and lawyers and evidence and shit. So…I hate forcing things on you guys BUT I'M GONNA DO IT ANYWAY, pretty please with cherries on top check out my new story 'New Beginnings' cause…y'know it's getting favorites and shit but not a lot of reviews (and reviews are what keeps me goin', guys) so…with that being said, hope ya'll enjoyed this!)**

**(ps. 'shit' was said approximately 3 times in that, I'm becoming quite the pottymouth.) **


	13. Chapter 13

The glee club girls showed up right on time. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Blaine and Kurt were dead to the world. Finn sneaked them all into Kurt's room to get a look at the sleeping boys before they woke them. There was a chorus of

'awww' and an eye roll from Santana before Finn walked over and shook Blaine, who yelped and sat straight up, which caused Kurt to wake up, looking wildly around the room.

"Finn, you ass." He croaked and rubbed at his eyes, Blaine was still staring at them all in a daze. Brittany was the first to run over and jump onto the bed, knocking both of them down and hugging them fiercely

"Kurtsie!" she squealed "Finn said you were in trouble!" she hugged them closer.

"What did you do, Finn?" Blaine choked out, seeing as Brittany was crushing his esophagus.

"I thought Kurt needed his girls…" he shrugged

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt said before Finn stepped out and let the girls take over.

"I brought food and movies!" Quinn said, not pushing for details yet.

oOo

"So what did happen?" Rachel asked, as they finished watching RENT

"Danny, our resident asshole decided to make another appearance." Blaine quipped, Kurt had already told all the girls about the first run-in with him. "He found Kurt and just beat him up." Blaine said simply the girls were in an uproar until Burt came down and explained everything to them.

"A-are you serious?" Kurt stuttered "he's going to _jail_?" Kurt's mouth was hanging open and all the girls seemed satisfied.

"We don't know that yet, kiddo, but I'll let you know as soon as we do."

"D-do I have to go into court?" Kurt asked

"I don't know, kiddo." Burt said truthfully "I hope not."

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay," he said for what felt like the millionth time, when would bad things stop happening to Kurt? The last person on earth who deserved this shit seemed to be getting it all dumped on him. Blaine remembered back to last night, that fleeting moment of feeling like there could be more than this, that he and Kurt could actually have something that lasted, for a long time, maybe a lifetime.

oOo

The call Kurt got the next day nearly brought him to his knees. He was going to have to testify, his fingers hastily found Blaine's number on his phone and he pressed 'call'

"Hello?" Blaine answered almost immediately "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah….I have to t-testify against Danny." Blaine was silent for a moment.

"Okay." He said slowly "okay, when?"

"Next week," Kurt said softly

"I'll be there for you, Kurt, I promise." Kurt sighed, that's exactly what he needed to hear.

oOo

"You'll be fine," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they walked into the courthouse "just tell it to me, look right at me and pretend nobody else is there." Kurt nodded, how had he gotten so lucky?

Blaine sat next to Burt, Finn and Carole, with his own parents on the other side of him. Blaine's mother squeezed his hand as Kurt began to recount the events of the first attack, and then the second. Blaine didn't know much about lawyers and their tactics, but even he knew that Danny had a shitty defense. There was no way to go around video evidence. So Kurt made his way back to his seat, right between Blaine and Burt as the Judge and Jury deliberated. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as the Judge got ready to speak

"The Jury finds the defendant, Daniel Robinson," she looked around the Courtroom "guilty." Kurt let out a breath and buried his face in Blaine's neck, Blaine hugged him back. Blaine was smiling, Kurt was safe now, Kurt was with him, and everything was okay.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: before you go on a murderous rampage, I know, it's short, it's insanely short and I was really nervous about posting this, but in all honestly it is a bit of a filler chapter, and I has MASSIVE writers block. I just wanted to get all the Danny stuff out of the way. **

**Ps. WARNING: there will be a bit of an age jump in the upcoming chapters, as I progress through their sort of life story)**


	14. Chapter 14

"I love it here" Kurt sighed, he was holding hands with his boyfriend, sitting on a bench in Time Square. Blaine smiled back

"I know…this is amazing." Blaine laughed, he was elated that he could just do this. He could hold Kurt's hand and kiss him on the cheek and nobody cared. Just then a woman with a little girl, and a baby in a stroller sat down on the bench next to Kurt and Blaine's. The little girl looked over at them curiously, with big brown eyes, she turned to her mom and asked

"Mommy, why are those boys holding hands?" Her mother glanced up at Kurt and Blaine and then back to her daughter

"Because, honey, they love each other." She said

"But…they're both boys" the girl said, sounding confused

"That's okay, Hannah, boys can love boys, just like girls can love girls,"

"oh." The little girl said happily "okay" then, she reached down and plucked a small flower from the grass. She hopped off the bench and walked over to Blaine, who smiled down at her.

"Hey, there," he smiled, Hannah smiled back and held out the flower

"Here, you can give this to your boyfriend, cause he's real pretty," Kurt blushed as Blaine took the flower from her

"Thank you," he said as Hannah giggled and ran back to her mother, who was smiling fondly at the two boys. Blaine handed the flower to Kurt, who took it and stuck it in his breast pocket, Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck with his nose,

"You're pretty," Blaine said, Kurt smacked his arm, and promptly leaned in to give Blaine a kiss.

Today was Kurt's 23rd birthday, and Blaine was planning something extremely special.

_**~ THREE WEEKS EARLIER~**_

_ Kurt and Blaine had graduated, Kurt with a Fashion degree and Blaine's for Theatre. They had both been balancing school and work, and living out of their dorms, Kurt with a prominent design company and Blaine for a local theatre. They had come home for their vacation days and were living with the Hummels. _

"_Mr. Hummel…" Blaine started, coming up behind him in the kitchen, Burt turned around_

"_Blaine, son, I've told you a million times to call me Burt." Blaine smiled _

"_Right…Burt, I've got something to ask you." Burt's smile fell, at the look on Blaine's face, it looked like the kid was gonna throw up_

"_You okay, kid? You and Kurt aren't…fighting, are ya?" Blaine's eyes widened_

"_No! not at all, uh, the opposite actually…I want to marry your son." He said quickly, Burt smiled widely and laughed _

"_Well, of course!" he chuckled "I knew it was comin' I just didn't think you'd ask me," _

"_I'm very traditional, Burt." Blaine smirked, Burt's smile fell_

"_Traditional….so you and Kurt haven't…" Blaine blushed_

"_eh, no, actually" _

"_You've been together for so long…" Blaine blushed harder_

"_I know." Burt chuckled again_

"_Well, I guess I respect ya even more for that!" he clapped Blaine on the shoulder "you got the ring yet?" he asked, Blaine nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket, he clicked it open. Inside sat a white gold band with three inlaid diamonds, Burt whistled _

"_Well, that's Kurt alright." He said "he'll love it, Blaine." He said and pulled him in for a hug. Blaine quickly tucked the ring back into his pocket as Burt hugged him. Minutes later, Kurt came down the stairs and paused._

"_Uhh…" Burt and Blaine quickly separated "We come home from school and it's suddenly a big love fest." Kurt chuckled and walked over to his dad and Blaine. _

"_What was that about?"_

"_Nothing" Blaine shrugged "just your dad threatening my life if I don't take care of you…again." This caused a chuckle from Kurt and an eye roll from Burt. _

"_Alright, well, we're gonna go to the mall." Kurt said addressing his dad, and headed for the door._

"_Do you wanna tell Carole and Finn or…" Burt whispered_

"_Yeah, I'll tell them tonight." Blaine smiled "thanks, Burt." He said and quickly followed after Kurt. _

_oOo_

_ Kurt had fallen asleep about an hour ago, he usually fell asleep before Blaine did. So Blaine carefully crawled out of bed, grabbed the little box from one of the pockets of his bag, and headed downstairs. He was glad to see Finn, Carole and Burt all sitting watching a movie. They looked up at him as he entered the room, and Burt gave a little knowing smile. _

"_I need to tell you guys something…" Blaine began, unable to keep the huge grin off his face, he pulled the box from behind his back and clicked it open "I'm going to propose to Kurt." Carole clapped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and Finn's jaw dropped before he broke out into a smile. Carole jumped up and hugged him tightly, reminding him of his own mothers reaction when he told her. _

"_Oh, Blaine!" she cried, "it's so beautiful…it's so Kurt." Blaine chuckled, Finn clapped him on the shoulder _

"_Congrats, dude."_

"_When are you gonna pop the question?" Carole asked_

"_Well, Kurt and I are going to New York in a few weeks…just for a visit, since we don't really have dorms down there anymore, we'll be staying at a hotel." He sighed "I don't actually know how I'm gonna do it, I guess whenever the time feels right, but definitely while we're in New York." Carole nodded and laughed again_

"_I'm so happy for you!" she said "have you thought about…living arrangements?" _

"_I've been scoping out a few apartments, and I think I've found the perfect one." _

_**End.**_

"You wanna get something to eat?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded, they stood and began to walk, Kurt waved goodbye to the little girl as they went.

"Where did you have in mind?" Kurt asked, Blaine shrugged

"Anywhere."

So they ended up eating in a small, family owned Italian place which turned out to be amazing, and Blaine couldn't help but think that this day was going perfectly. Everything except the most important thing, at no point in the day did Blaine feel like he could ask Kurt, sure, there were plenty of opportunities, but none of them felt _right._ So Blaine was a bit put out as they caught a cab back to the hotel.

"You alright?" Kurt asked, catching sight of Blaine's frown.

"Yeah, fine" Blaine quickly smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand as they made their way through the lobby and up to their room. Kurt stripped down on his way to the bedroom and instantly jumped into the shower, Blaine changed into his pajamas and put the box in the drawer before climbing in to bed. Kurt emerged from the bathroom and nearly ran to the bed. He snuggled up under the comforter and just looked at Blaine with his big blue eyes. Blaine wasn't sure why, but right in that moment, he couldn't imagine waking up without Kurt next to him, he couldn't bear not seeing those eyes every day.

"Hey…" Kurt whispered, reaching up to touch Blaine's cheek "what's wrong?" It was only then that Blaine realized he had tears in his eyes…and he had to do it _now_. He sat up, and Kurt instinctively copied him, Blaine slid off the bed and, holding Kurt's hands so he went with him, sitting on the edge. Blaine kneeled down and looked up at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," he began "I've loved you from the moment I saw you at Dalton, although it took me a while to realize it," he smiled "I can't imagine my life without you…" he swiftly reached in the drawer and took out the box, clicking it open. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine bit his lip in anticipation, just waiting for Kurt to answer. Kurt was sitting there, mouth slightly open, staring at Blaine.

"Kurt?" he whispered "could you answer, please?…I'm kind of freaking out." Kurt sucked in a breath, and let it out with a laugh

"Yes!" he cried, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." Blaine chuckled, and sealed the deal by slipping the ring onto Kurt's finger and nearly tackled him onto the bed, kissing his way up his jaw until he reached his lips.

"I love you."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: no big plans or speeches or rented out restaurants, I think just goin' with the flow is the best way to go about it! Anyway, tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from everyone.**

**Ps. I mean…I don't think it's TOO unrealistic that Blaine and Kurt haven't…y'know, done the nasty, they have many other ways of releasing the sexual tension...or whatever.**

**PPS: I am physically incapable of writing smut) **


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine laid in bed, his heart pounding. Kurt's head was resting on his chest, with an arm draped over his stomach.

"We're getting married tomorrow." Blaine squeaked, Kurt looked up at him, resting his chin on Blaine's chest.

"I know," he smiled "it's crazy."

"What…what if I forget something? What if I pass out? I'm going to pass out." Blaine was beginning to freak out, tomorrow was the day he would prove his love for Kurt in the best way possible…and he was totally going to mess it up.

"Getting cold feet, are we?" Kurt joked, smirking at Blaine, who looked down at him in a panic

"No! I just…it's a really, r_eally_ special day, I don't want to mess it up." He confessed

"Blaine, as long as you're there, nothing you can do, fainting included, could mess it up." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine relaxed a little, he knew Kurt would be like this, calm and collected, and it was oddly calming, just knowing that Kurt was positive everything would work out fine. Kurt had planned the whole thing, from decorations, to most of the guest list, to food, to music. Blaine marveled at how he did it all without getting stressed or angry once.

"You amaze me." Blaine whispered, not really meaning to say it aloud

"W-what?" Kurt asked, looking confused at Blaine's adoring look

"Everything you do, you constantly amaze me, I couldn't have planned an entire wedding, I couldn't do half the things you do." Kurt blushed "I'm so glad you're mine." Blaine leaned over so he was hovering above Kurt, he leaned down and kissed him. Kurt sighed and melted into Blaine, opening his mouth slightly so Blaine could run his tongue over his bottom lip. Blaine moved to kiss just below Kurt's ear, earning a whimper from the other boy.

"B-Blaine…" Blaine smirked; he always loved the little noises he got out of Kurt

"Yes?" Blaine breathed onto the skin of Kurt's neck

"Stop." Kurt said suddenly, and Blaine instantly pulled back, looking concerned

"What's wrong?" he asked, searching Kurt's face

"If you keep doing that…it's gonna be hard to wait." He bit his lip and looked sideways, Blaine laughed

"You make it difficult for me, every night." He said

"God, why did we decide to wait?" Kurt groaned

"Because we knew it would be even more special if we did." Blaine prompted, Kurt nodded

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, Blaine laughed and pulled him close, hugging him to his chest.

"Tomorrow," he whispered "we'll be married, and on our way to our honeymoon."

"Which is…where?" Kurt prompted with a smile

"Not telling," Blaine shook his head

"But Blaaaiinnee!" Kurt whined, Blaine just shook his head. "please…" Kurt whispered, leaning up to nibble at Blaine's earlobe

"n-not fair." Blaine gasped, Kurt kissed along his jaw line

"please"

"No." Blaine said, and Kurt flopped back against the bed and crossed his arms, pouting

"fine."

"You'll find out soon enough."

oOo

Kurt had planned everything out perfectly, the wedding was in Blaine's backyard right in the middle of his garden, god knows he had enough room. There were white chairs set up on two sides, making an isle down the middle of them.

Blaine stood under the arch, still trying not to faint, or cry, or throw up…or all three. He looked out onto the crowd, which wasn't very big. Kurt's family sat on one side, and Blaine's on the other. He looked over to his mom, who smiled brightly at him and gave a little wave. He took a deep breath and felt a hand on his shoulder

"Blaine, calm down." He heard Wes whisper in his ear

"Wes, please, try getting _married_, then you can tell me to calm down." He shot back, Wes just chuckled.

"You're too tense, everyone's gonna think you don't wanna do this."

"But I do! I just don't want to mess it up."

"Then don't think about messing up." Wes shrugged "and you won't." Blaine nodded and took another deep breath. He looked over to where the girls, and Finn, were standing. Kurt had obviously chosen Finn as his best man, where Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Tina were his grooms-maids. Mercedes caught his eye and gave him a little smile. He smiled back, and then he was positive he had a heart attack, because the music had started and everyone was looking towards the back of the isle. Burt came into view, Kurt on his arm, and Blaine's breathing cut off completely. Kurt was dressed in an all white suit, with a light pink tie, and a rose the same color pinned to his chest. He was all smiles and sparkling blue eyes. A big, goofy grin spread across Blaine's face and he couldn't help the way his heart was beating out of his chest, but he wasn't nervous anymore. Before he knew it, Kurt was standing right next to him and the Justice of the Peace was saying something about having and holding, through sickness and in health. And then it was time for Blaine to say I do, his mother was crying, his father was wearing a proud smile and even Katie was tearing up a bit.

"I do." Blaine breathed, Kurt smiled

"And Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" Kurt smiled through his tears

"I do." He said, barely audible

"You may kiss." Blaine reached up and wiped a tear away before pulling Kurt close and sealing it with a kiss. There were 'awws' and cheers and Blaine couldn't think of a time in his life when he was happier than right now.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: it's not too long, but some of these next chapters won't be very long at all, I didn't want to include the reception in this, cause I wanted to pair that with the honeymoon…which I'm kind of dreading to write, please, please, if anyone feels like they can write smut, help me out! Leave me a review!**

**Ps. Does anyone have any ideas where the honeymoon should be…cause I don't.**

**Pps. I'm asking for a lot of help in this particular A/N, sorry *heart*)**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: Very short chapter, guys, very short indeed, but it's only the honeymoon, so there's definitely more to come!**

"Can I have this dance, _Mr. Anderson_?" Kurt shivered at the way Blaine spoke his new name. Kurt wanted to take Blaine's last name, he wanted to be Blaine's and only his, plus, it had a nice ring to it.

"I can't believe that's my name now." Kurt sighed, and turned to face his husband, _his husband_. He laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder, and took his other while Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, holding onto his hip. They had their first dance. And then it was time to cut the cake, and Kurt knew _exactly _what Blaine wanted to do. He raised an eyebrow, just daring him to do it…and he did. Blaine smirked, gave Kurt an apologetic look and smashed the cake right into Kurt's face. There were roars of laughter, and even Kurt couldn't be mad, instead, he just smeared his own piece onto Blaine and pulled him in for a very sweet, frosting filled kiss.

They cleaned their faces, and continued to dance. Kurt was pulled away from Blaine for most of the time, dancing with anyone who pulled him aside, which included all of the girls, and even Puck for a while.

Before they knew it, they were being driven to the airport, nearly running through the terminal and were on a plane on their way to Paris. Kurt breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Can you believe this?" he asked, looking over to where Blaine was seated next to him.

"Hardly," he chuckled "I never thought I'd end up marrying someone as wonderful as you," Kurt blushed. They were silent for the majority of the flight, just content with looking at each other.

The pair landed in Paris at 11:00 at night. They took a cab straight to their hotel, and carried their luggage up to their room. Kurt giggled as he ran around the suite and hopped up onto the bed, sighing. Blaine followed after him a bit more slowly. He sauntered up to the bed and laid down next to Kurt, who was already blushing furiously.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed, it was amazing how quickly the mood could change as he saw his own desire reflected in Kurt's clear blue eyes. Blaine leaned over so he was hovering above the boy, undoing the button's on his shirt, while Kurt worked at Blaine's. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck and onto his chest, Kurt's breath hitched and he moaned. Blaine smiled.

Kurt laid back against the pillow, and Blaine admired every inch of his ivory skin, and every bit of it was so damn _beautiful_. Blaine felt his chest contract as he crawled over and straddled Kurt, seeming to push him down further into the mattress. Kurt stared up at him as Blaine gripped his hips in a way that Kurt was sure would leave a bruise, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Kurt reveled in the feeling of Blaine's hands exploring Kurt's body everywhere and anywhere they could. Blaine was sweet, he was unbelievably loving. Kurt couldn't help but think that they had done the right thing by waiting, as he laid on his back, hands gripping at Blaine's shoulders, it had made everything much, _much_ more special.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I'm just…I'm just gonna go die now. This is the CLOSEST THING TO SMUT I have ever written, I was blushing the entire time I was writing this and I didn't even mention penises. I just… I wanted to imply it, and make it clear without actually having to describe it in full detail…it's their wedding night, Blaine's a sweet lover, blah blah blah. Reviews make my world go 'round *heart*)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Happy Anniversary!" everyone shouted simultaneously as Kurt and Blaine stepped into the Hudmel residence on one of their trips back home. They agreed to spend their anniversary in Ohio, it was their first one after all. Kurt and Blaine couldn't say they were surprised, but they acted appropriately and gave everyone a hug, although it was kind of hard to get close to Rachel with her arms wrapped around a small, cooing newborn. She and Finn had gotten married a year before Kurt and Blaine had. Blaine thought 25 was still a bit young to be starting a family, but hey, it wasn't his place to judge.

They caught up with old friends, they had invited Jeff, Nick, David and Wes and their girlfriends and of course, all of New Directions. As the party died down, Kurt took Chase into his arms and smiled down at him, Blaine felt a strange tightening in his chest as he leaned against the wall. He felt someone bump his arm and he looked over to see Burt looking from him to Kurt and raising an eyebrow.

"You guys thinkin' about it?" he asked, clearly expecting Blaine to understand what he meant. Blaine sort of choked

"Babies?" he whispered, wide eyed "it's…we're only 25…we've been married for a year, I don't think I could…" Burt laughed

"Calm down, I agree, it's no big deal." He put a hand on Blaine's shoulder "I was just askin'" Blaine nodded

"I'd love to have kids with Kurt, really, but…just not right now." Blaine sighed, Kurt caught his eye, smiled and began to walk over. Burt easily slipped away to talk to Carole.

"Blaine, look." He said, motioning down to the baby "he's got Finn's eyes." Blaine gazed down at the baby and smiled

"Look at that, he does." He laughed as Chase smiled "hey little guy," he sing-songed, brushing his fingertips across his tiny knuckles.

"Wanna hold him?" Kurt asked quietly, Blaine's eyes widened

"Uhm…I don't know…"

"C'mon, he doesn't bite." Kurt laughed

"I'm awkward with babies," Blaine continued "toddlers, I can do, they can talk and tell you what's wrong and…" Kurt held the little bundle out to him, and despite his own protests, he took him. He tried his best to cradle Chase safe in his arms. Now Kurt leaned against the wall as Blaine slowly rocked the baby in his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said softly "you look like a natural." Blaine smiled, Chase was beginning to fall asleep.

oOo

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered as they lay in Kurt's old bed, now converted to a guest room, that night. 'Oh no.' Blaine thought, knowing exactly what was coming next and wishing he could just pretend to be asleep.

"Yes?" he answered, feeling Kurt snuggle closer into him

"You know how you were so good with Chase tonight?" He took a breath "and I was thinking…"

"That you want a baby?" Blaine finished for him, turning to look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt nodded slowly, biting his lip "Kurt…" Blaine sighed, closing his eyes for a second "I want to have kids with you, nothing would make me happier, and I intend on doing that someday…just not right now." Kurt looked down, Blaine tilted his chin back up "I want to take you places, travel, see the world and do the kids thing later, when we feel we've had enough and want a whole new kind of adventure." He hated the fact that Kurt's eyes were filled with tears. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Kurt…"

"No, no…it's just…I'm afraid you'll change your mind." Kurt said softly, wiping at his eyes "what if in a few years, you decide you don't want kids" Blaine smiled

"I promise that will never happen. Having kids with you is something I can't give up on, Kurt." He leaned in and gave Kurt a deep, long kiss. "Happy Anniversary."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: another shorty-short chapter! Just a snippet, cause I'll be doing short little snippets of all their travels in the next chapter and I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE ABOUT BABIES! But anyway, I also have a question for you guys, how would you feel about a Klaine war story? I've been mulling it over and I decided I really like the idea of a WWII soldier Blaine (even though gay soldiers were strictly prohibited and that just makes it 'forbidden' and romantic and I'm rambling blah blah) so yeah…how does that make ya'll feel? Leave me a comment and tell me if it's a yay or nay and what you thought about this chapter AND WHAT YOUTHINK ABOUT DA BABIES *heart*)**

**^ Long A/N is long. **


	18. Chapter 18

** When you're done reading, or during, anytime you'd like, go search up Darren's version of 'Tu Vuo Fa L'Americano' cause I didn't know he spoke Italian and when I found out…jeez. **

"Well, my guitar has been through a lot, might as well travel with us!" Blaine smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing his husband would whip it out any time he could.

"Oh come on, Kurt, tell me you wouldn't love it if I serenaded you in these streets, in Italy!" throwing his arms out wide and gesturing to the beautiful place around them.

"Oh yeah, and have everyone stare at us because they can't understand what you're saying."

"I speak Italian." Blaine said, confused…he was sure he'd told Kurt about this before.

"You _what_?" Kurt squeaked, Blaine laughed "Why didn't you tell me that!"

"I mentioned it in passing, it's not like it's a big deal, I speak Filipino, too."

"Well that makes sense, your mother is…I had no idea…" He looked up at Blaine "do you know how hot that is?" Blaine smirked and waggled his eyebrows

"Oh is it, now?" he asked, putting his hand on the strap of his guitar and swung it around, Kurt's eyes widened, 'I guess it wouldn't be that strange' he thought, some people were out here already, strumming on guitars or violins, what did it matter if Blaine started up? He sat down on a nearby bench and looked up at Blaine expectantly.

"It's not exactly a love song," Blaine shrugged "but I like it."

__

_Puorte o cazone cu 'nu stemma arreto  
>'na cuppulella cu 'a visiera alzata.<br>Passe scampanianno pe' Tuleto  
>camme a 'nu guappo pe' te fa guardà!<br>_

Kurt's jaw dropped as Blaine strummed the guitar and sang, some people stopped and looked over at him, interested.

_Tu vuò fa l' americano!  
>mmericano! mmericano<br>siente a me, chi t' ho fa fa?  
>tu vuoi vivere alla moda<br>ma se bevi whisky and soda  
>po' te sente 'e disturbà.<em>

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat as more people gathered around, smiling and listening intently to his husband play, but Blaine's eyes were glued to his own.

_Tu abballe 'o roccorol  
>tu giochi al basebal '<br>ma 'e solde pe' Camel  
>chi te li dà? ...<br>La borsetta di mammà_!

_Tu vuò fa l' americano  
>mmericano! mmericano!<br>ma si nato in Italy!  
>siente a mme<br>non ce sta' niente a ffa  
>o kay, napolitan!<br>o kay, napolitan…_

Blaine ended the song on his own note, and people applauded and began to disperse.

"Okay…" Kurt breathed "please do that more often." Blaine laughed and swung the guitar back around, taking Kurt's hand.

"Whatever you say, il mio amore" Blaine chuckled as Kurt blushed.

oOo

"I can't believe we're actually travelling like this," Kurt laughed as he leaned against Blaine. "I mean, in highschool I thought I'd be stuck in Ohio forever…now we're in London." He shook his head "you're just too amazing."

"I do it for you," Blaine smiled and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

They spent the day sightseeing, mostly, of course they went in a few shops where Kurt looked through the clothes, and they stopped somewhere for dinner, and finally headed back to their hotel.

"I'm glad we waited for kids," Kurt said lazily as they laid in bed that night

"Me too, see, we get to do this…then when we're ready we'll think about kids." Kurt smiled and snuggled close to Blaine.

oOo

"Well…that pretty much cancels our plans for today." Blaine sighed, sipping his coffee and looking out the window to the rapidly flooding streets. Kurt sighed dramatically

"We're leaving in a few days anyway…why not just have one to cuddle and watch movies?" Blaine smirked, still looking out the window

"I like the sound of- HOLY SHIT." He nearly spilled his coffee, he set it down on the table, slipped on shoes, didn't bother with a jacket and ran down the hallway, leaving Kurt staring after him, more confused than ever. He looked out the window just in time to see Blaine running across the street, bending down, grabbing something, and running back. Kurt gave up trying to figure it out, and sat on the couch, awaiting the return of his drenched boyfriend.

Blaine returned moments later, dripping all over the floor and holding a small, shivering, orange thing in his hands.

"Blaine…what is that?" Kurt asked, standing up and walking over

"A kitten." Blaine answered, holding his cupped hands out a little further "wanna get him…and me a towel?" he smiled brightly, Kurt sighed and went to get Blaine a towel, and decided the kitten would fit in a washcloth. Blaine handed the kitten off to Kurt and began to strip down in the doorway, not wanting to get water all over the hotel room. He got changed and met Kurt back on the couch, where the kitten's fur was beginning to puff up again. He smiled and took the little thing from Kurt.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kurt asked, and Blaine answered by smiling sweetly at him and batting his eyes "No. Blaine, we are not keeping that. What if it has rabies or something?" just then, it started to purr and rub it's little pink nose against Blaine's cheek.

"It likes me!" Blaine exclaimed "please, Kurt, I'll take such good care of him! He can be like our first baby!" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Fine. It's a cat, how much damage can it do?"

"None! Yes! Hear that, Crookshanks, you get to come home with us!" he nuzzled the cat as Kurt stared at him.

"Did you just name it _Crookshanks_?" He asked in disbelief, Blaine blushed

"Well, yeah…he's fluffy and orange…like Hermi-"

"I know what it's from," Kurt laughed "you're such a nerd."

"A nerd with an amazing husband who lets me keep kittens!"

"Kitten." Kurt corrected, pecking Blaine on the lips "don't think in plurals."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I wanted them to have a cat. So…yeah. I've always wanted an orange cat just so I can name it Crookshanks, but I love my little bland ones all the same. Anyway, please review!**

**Ps. I've got three cats…I think I'm starting the crazy cat lady thing a bit early…)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Home…a house, _our house_." Blaine smiled widely and stared at it. It wasn't too big, but it was a good size for a family, preferably a family with four members. Kurt, of course, had decorated the interior, and it looked amazing. For a bit they had considered relocating it back to Ohio, but ultimately decided that they had it too good in New York. Kurt's fashion dreams had taken off, faster and sooner than either of them had suspected, and with the money he and Blaine were making, Blaine being a Broadway performer. Not that Kurt was really surprised by that one, he'd always known Blaine would make it big. They decided they were stable, and ready, and willing to adopt. They'd decided they wanted a baby, too feel like she was theirs from the beginning. And after much searching they'd found someone. They went through the legal stuff and when it was time, Kurt and Blaine were at the hospital, and as soon as the baby was born…the mother gave up. She had explained to them that she wanted to keep her, and apologized profusely. Kurt and Blaine had nodded in understanding, and left. Neither of them said a word during the car ride home.

Kurt had saved his tears for late that night when he thought Blaine was asleep. He sat in the room they'd prepared for their little girl. Blaine, of course, was not asleep as Kurt had assumed, and went to find Kurt when he felt him leave the bed.

"Kurt…" he said, kneeling in front of his crying husband in the baby's room. Blaine pulled him into his arms and gently rubbed his back.

"I thought…I thought it would work out." Kurt whispered and Blaine kissed his forehead and leaned his own wet cheek on Kurt's head.

"I know, I know…"

oOo

Months later, they were back out there again. They decided they had better chances of finding someone if it was publicized, so they put an ad in the paper. They hadn't heard anything so far, so of course, Blaine was surprised when a girl approached him outside a café.

"Excuse me…" she said timidly, Blaine stopped and turned to smile at her

"Hi." He said, thinking that she had seen his show or something,

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, and then Blaine noticed the newspaper clutched in her hands. He nodded and pulled out a chair for her and sat down in his own. "I'm Amy." She said, holding out a hand, which Blaine shook. "I saw your ad and it was kind of perfect. I mean, you guys want a baby, and I just…can't." she shook her head

"Hey, it's okay" he said, reflexively reaching out and taking her hand from across the table, he did feel bad for her. Amy couldn't have been more than 16, a baby was no responsibility for a teenager. "Have you told your parents? Talked to them about it?"

"Yes…they think adoption is a good choice, they just they don't know who I'm contacting for the adoption…the parent's I mean." Blaine was confused, why would that matter…oh. He and Kurt were gay. Well, they couldn't really completely escape prejudice, could they?

"Oh." Was all he said

"Please don't write me off!" Amy begged "I saw your ad and researched you and read a few articles. You're a Broadway star, so you're pretty much stable, and you love your husband." Blaine smiled softly "and…really, it's not fair for you to be denied a baby because of your…preference." Blaine decided that he liked Amy.

"Amy, I'd like you to meet Kurt, if you don't mind." He said "We have a house not that far from here, I could drive you." She relaxed, and smiled

"Alright."

oOo

Blaine opened the door and he and Amy stepped in, closing the door behind them.

"You better have brought me a muffin!" Kurt yelled as he came down the stairs

"I've got something better!" Blaine called back, as Kurt came into view and froze, taking in the obviously pregnant teenage girl standing next to his husband.

"oh." He squeaked, the girl was small, shorter than Blaine, with light brown hair and green eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose.

"Hi." She smiled shyly "I'm Amy."

"I'm Kurt," he smiled brightly "nice to meet you"

"You too"

oOo

"Amy," Kurt said a few weeks later as they held a meeting with their lawyer "we have to be absolutely sure you're going to do this…" Amy didn't really understand the expression on his face

"Of course I am…I can't keep this baby, Kurt, I just…I'm only 16."

"Amy, we're not doubting you it's just…we've done this before, and the mother ended up keeping the baby." Blaine explained, taking Kurt's hands

"I promise, guys…you don't have to worry." She smiled and patted her stomach "all yours."

oOo

Blaine got a call as he was driving home after work.

"BLAINE!" Kurt's voice was on the other end "get your ass to the hospital!"

"What? Amy? But…not for another two weeks."

"Apparently not, Blaine, I think you'd better hurry!" he said and hung up. Blaine tried with all his might to obey the traffic laws, despite how much he wanted to speed through every red light on the way to the hospital.

When he got there, he had to sit in the waiting room. Amy had specifically requested to have Kurt in there with her, so Blaine was to fend for himself until the baby was born.

"First time dad?" a guy, sitting in the chair next to him, asked. Blaine nodded and continued bouncing his leg anxiously. "It's awesome…kids, they think you're some kind of superhero." He smiled "it's the best feeling in the world" Blaine smiled and allowed the warmth of that statement to spread throughout him. Six awful, agonizingly slow hours later Kurt emerged from the room, looking tired, and his hair was actually messed up. Blaine looked up at him, and through the tiredness he saw a sparkle in his husband's eyes.

"We…we have a baby girl." Kurt whispered, the guy sitting next to Blaine smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. Blaine laughed and followed Kurt into the room. Amy looked ten times worse than Kurt, but she was also smiling. Blaine walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Amy…you don't know how much this means to us." She smiled up at him tiredly

"Blaine…is it too much to ask to see her every once in a while…like holidays and stuff?" she asked, biting at her lip. Kurt turned around at that

"Absolutely, Amy, you can come see her whenever you want."

"Aunt Amy." Blaine chuckled as the girl sighed in contentment, closing her eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt called softly "come hold your daughter." Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and went over to where Kurt was standing. In the little cradle was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. Her skin was pink, and almost as pale as Kurt's and her hair was almost his color also, just a bit lighter.

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet…I don't know what color." Kurt whispered as Blaine picked her up carefully into his arms.

"What did you name her?" he asked, knowing the nurse had already asked that, they'd been stuck between two names, either of which Blaine would have been okay with.

"Delilah." Kurt said and Blaine's eyes softened, because he knew that was the right choice.

"Delilah…" he whispered, and she yawned, wiggling a bit and opened her eyes, which was sort of a shock to both the men. She had hazel eyes…just like Blaine. He laughed

"Can you believe this?" he asked "she just might look like us, too."

"That just makes her more ours." Kurt said, smiling down at the new addition to their little family.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Going through these chapters, I'm kind of realizing that I'm barely following a plot…and considering that the former plot was about Danny and how much of a douche bag he was… it doesn't even seem like the same story anymore. So let's all pretend like I know what I'm doing and enjoy these little blurbs of randomness, yeah? Good. Reviews would be nice!)**


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt sat on the couch, bouncing his baby on his knee. Blaine wasn't home yet, which Kurt was kind of annoyed about. He needed to review these designs, and he couldn't exactly do that with a cat crawling all over him and a baby that wouldn't stop crying. It was comforting, though, to know that Kurt could do his job from home, knowing that he had people to cover him at work, he did run things around there.

Blaine opened the door and set down his bag, he walked over to Kurt and kissed him quickly.

"Help," Kurt pleaded, looking down at the wailing infant on his knee.

"Let me wash this off really quick," he said, gesturing to the remnants of stage makeup and running off to the bathroom. He emerged minutes later and picked Delilah up, holding her over his shoulder. He rocked back and forth and patted her back, she quieted almost instantly.

"How do you do that?" Kurt asked, staring up at his husband, Blaine shrugged

"I've got the magic touch."

"No fair." Kurt laughed and continued flipping through the folders, sighing "my parents are coming." He said "they're flying in tomorrow." Blaine nodded

"Kurt, you need to sleep." He said, Kurt looked up at him and frowned

"It's nine o' clock, Blaine,"

"And you look about ready to fall over and die, so, go to sleep, I'll clean up and put Dee down." Kurt yawned

"Fine," he got up, taking one last wistful look at all of the designs splayed out over the table, kissed Blaine lazily and headed off to bed.

oOo

Kurt went around the house, straightening things up with Delilah attached to his chest by one of those baby pouches Blaine hated. But seeing as Blaine was locked up in his office reading over his script for the millionth time, Kurt thought it was alright to break it out just this once so he didn't have to leave her in her crib. Kurt was also listening to his ipod, which meant he almost missed the knock on the door. He set down the duster and pulled out his headphones, Delilah grabbed little fistfuls of his shirt as he walked to the door. He opened it to find four people standing in front of him.

"Oh!" he said and stepped aside "come in." Burt, Carole, James, and Donna all stepped through the door. "Uh, make yourselves at home, I'll go get Blaine." He hurried off to Blaine's study and rapped sharply on the door, Blaine opened it in a second. He appraised Kurt and frowned

"You look like a Kangaroo." He noted, Kurt rolled his eyes

"She likes to hear my heartbeat, it puts her to sleep." He explained, cradling her tiny head, which was indeed pressed right where his heart was. Blaine smiled a little at that

"Our parents are here." Kurt said, Blaine quirked an eyebrow

"All of them?" Kurt nodded. Blaine followed him out into the living room, where all of their parents were seated, chatting among themselves.

"Baby!" Donna and Carole exclaimed at the same time and ran over to kiss their sons. After all the greetings were done Blaine helped Kurt extract their child from the straps and she opened her eyes, little pink lips forming into an 'o' as she yawned.

"Baby, she's got your eyes," Donna crooned "how did that happen?" Blaine shrugged

"Just lucky, I guess, Amy did have green eyes." He smiled down at the little bundle "wanna hold her?" Donna nodded quickly and Blaine passed her off. Throughout the night, Delilah was consistently passed around and fawned over, until she just drifted off in Burt's arms.

"Where's her crib?" he asked, and Kurt showed him to the room.

"I wish Katie could have come," Blaine said a little sullenly as Kurt and Burt left the room.

"She'll come visit," Donna promised, Blaine nodded.

oOo

As it turned out, Delilah grew into a little girl who was most definitely Kurt's daughter. She always went to her 'Dad' when she got hurt and Blaine swore Kurt was about to cry when she began drawing dresses in pink crayon one day.

"Daddy!" Delilah screamed, high pitch and terrified, Blaine nearly dropped his coffee cup and ran into her room, she and Crookshanks were backed up, his fur was standing up and she was whimpering.

"What is it, Baby?" Blaine asked, picking her up off the ground as Kurt came running into the room. Delilah simply pointed to the ground and whimpered. Kurt glanced over and squealed, he snatched Delilah away and hid in the corner

"Blaine! Kill it, kill it, kill it!" Blaine stepped forward and was met with a small spider on the ground.

"Oh my god." He rolled his eyes he grabbed a piece of paper from Delilah's desk and coaxed the small bug onto it. He then proceeded to walk to the window and brush the spider from the paper. Delilah smiled brightly and held her chubby little hands out to Blaine, who took her.

"fanks Daddy" she lisped and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"Anytime, baby."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Ayy, short chapter is short, but theres something big in the next one, so I think you'll forgive me. If it's not too much to ask, I'd love if you guys checked out my new story **_**'Dear John, Summer's**_** Gone' and left a review, it'd make my day!)**


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine shuffled his feet as he approached Kurt, who was sitting on the couch. Kurt looked up at him

"you look nervous," he observed, then quirked a brow "what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Blaine assured him hastily and sat down "It's just…Delilah is six now and…I was just thinking that maybe, if you wanted to-"

"Blaine, spit it out."

"How would you feel about another baby?" Blaine asked quickly and quietly, Kurt froze

"Are you serious?" he asked, setting his papers down

"Completely, Kurt, we've talked about this…we agreed we wanted two kids." Blaine was beginning to get nervous, what if Kurt had changed his mind? What if he didn't want any more kids? God, Blaine wanted more kids.

"I want to use a surrogate this time," Kurt said with a nod, Blaine looked up at him, wide eyed

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, we've got enough money and I want at least one of our kids to have some of our genes." Blaine nodded, that's exactly what he'd been thinking. "I think it should be you." Kurt continued, "Delilah already looks like me, god knows how that happened," he smiled

"So…when do you want to start…looking?"

"Now."

"Now?" Kurt shrugged

"Why not?" Blaine almost laughed, Kurt pulled out his laptop and began looking for websites, or anything. They found one with a bunch of girls and their applications. They found no one.

He and Kurt had been well done with all of the legal stuff, they'd prepared an application and now only needed to contact a potential surrogate, who would then review their application and decide. Blaine sat in the dressing room after one of his shows. He clicked through page after page of girls until one popped out at him. He clicked and enlarged the picture of her, he gasped. Jen, the girl who played his opposite came up behind him.

"Damn." She said, Blaine had told her about the situation "you need to contact her like, now." She squeezed his shoulders; Blaine continued staring at the screen. He quickly copied her e-mail address and sent in he and Kurt's application, not bothering to talk with his husband about it. Jen chuckled and hugged him around the shoulders

"Now go home and show Kurt!" she said, nearly pushing him out of his chair. Blaine packed up his things instantly and ran out to the parking lot.

oOo

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he opened the door "Kurt!" a moment later Kurt came bounding around the corner with Delilah on his hip, wrapped in her ducky bathrobe.

"What?" he asked, looking afraid

"It's not bad, it's…it's amazing, it's wonderful" Blaine laughed "I found a surrogate, I mean, if she accepts us that is." Kurt broke out in a smile

"Dad, what's a sur-goat?" Delilah asked, patting Kurt's face

"Uh…" he looked to Blaine, who lead them both into the living room and seated Delilah onto the couch in front of the two kneeling men.

"Well, honey, a surrogate is someone who has a baby for other people." Delilah tilted her head in confusion

"Why?"

"Because some people can't have babies on their own." Delilah frowned and bit her lip

"Like you?" she asked, Kurt's eyes softened

"Yep, peanut, like us." Delilah smiled

"Okay." Kurt laughed and picked her up

"Now let's get you changed into your jammies, kiss your daddy goodnight." Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss to his daughters forehead, which she returned by kissing his cheek.

oOo

"Now that that's done, you found someone?" Kurt asked, coming to sit beside Blaine in their bed.

"That I did," Blaine smiled widely and clicked on the tab he had open, Kurt stared at her picture momentarily.

"Blaine," he gasped "Blaine, oh my god, she looks like me." He said, gripping Blaine's arm.

"I know…she even has your eyes."

oOo

"Alright, Sarah." The doctor said "in around three weeks, you can take a home pregnancy test or go get a blood test" she nodded and shifted uncomfortably on the table. Blaine smiled and took her hand

"Thank you." He said for about the millionth time. She smiled up at both of them

"You two deserve it."

oOo

Blaine rolled over in bed, he couldn't sleep, and he knew for certain Kurt couldn't either.

"I don't want to tell anybody until we're sure she's pregnant." Blaine stated, Kurt nodded

"Me too." Then Blaine smiled widely

"I'm so glad to have this…all of this with you." He sighed, pulling Kurt close and nuzzling his neck, kissing his way up Kurt's jaw line.

"Me too," Kurt whispered, Blaine eventually made his way to Kurt's lips and kissed him deeply, leaning over the other man.

"I love you." He breathed into Kurt's mouth, Kurt returned the sentiment with a moan and a hand on the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

oOo

Kurt's phone rang, Blaine picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" Sarah asked

"Yeah? Kurt's in the shower" he said,

"I'm pregnant." Sarah giggled "you guys are gonna have a baby!" Blaine nearly dropped the phone.

"You're serious?" he gasped, Delilah looked up at him from where she was coloring on the floor.

"Daddy?" she asked, frowning, Blaine smiled to let her know everything's okay

"I'll let Kurt know." He laughed "thank you, Sarah!" he hung up and scooped Delilah up off the ground.

"You're gonna have a little brother or sister!" he said, Delilah giggled

"Baby!" she laughed, and of course, Kurt chose that moment to walk into the living room.

"Baby?" he asked, Blaine nodded

"Sarah's pregnant!" Kurt squealed and joined them in a hug, kissing his husband and his daughter.

oOo

The next few months went much better than Kurt and Blaine had suspected. They had Sarah practically living with them, and as the time came closer, Carole had flown in to watch Delilah, just in case.

Carole was sleeping with Delilah, Blaine was sleeping alone, Kurt was at a fashion show, and now Blaine's door was practically being kicked in. He sat up quickly and ran over to it, to find Sarah in the doorframe, glowering at him.

"Blaine. Get your ass dressed and drive me to the hospital." She commanded. Blaine didn't get dressed. He pulled her out the door, along with her suitcase and drove to the hospital in his plaid pajama pants and Dalton sweatshirt (he never had the heart to get rid of that).

Once at the hospital, a nurse instantly wheeled Sarah into the delivery room, and pulled Blaine along with her, he was the father after all.

"Call Kurt," Sarah reminded Blaine, who instantly whipped out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Kurt yelled over the loud music

"Kurt! Sarah's having the baby!" he yelled back

"Oh my god!" and the line went dead. Blaine went back to Sarah's side and held her hand.

"This isn't going to be fun." Sarah warned, Blaine laughed

"I think I can manage."

oOo

Sarah Screamed, Blaine apologized

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he wiped the hair that clung to her face away, she groaned and looked up at him

"Shut up."

Sarah gave one final push and the doctor held up a small, screaming infant. Blaine's throat closed up and tears welled in his eyes. Sarah laughed

"Poor baby," she said, eyeing the small thing's mass of black hair. Blaine laughed and gave her a hug.

"What's his name?" A nurse asked Blaine

"Jason."

Kurt paced the waiting room, biting his nails. Was Sarah okay? Was everything going well? How was Blaine taking it? He didn't have time to worry much longer, as someone came up behind him, grabbing him around his middle.

"Blaine?" he squeaked, twisting around to look into his husband's smiling face.

"C'mon!" Blaine said, Kurt's eyes softened at the tears in Blaine's.

"Honey…" he said, reaching up to wipe one away, Blaine continued smiling and pulled him down the hallway.

Sarah was asleep, and almost everything was quiet, aside from the soft cooing from the cradle. Blaine went over and picked him up, Jason stared back into his father's eyes.

"Oh my god." Kurt said, reaching out a shaking hand and smoothing down a dark curl from the baby's head. Kurt admired his son, his pale skin and blue eyes was contrasted beautifully with the shock of dark hair, and if Kurt wasn't mistaken, he could already notice that baby's eyebrows taking on a triangular shape.

"You are your father's son." Kurt laughed, stroking she baby's cheek with his thumb."

"At least he's got your eyes."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Jason's nick name is Jace…just sayin. I've been saying this for years, far before Glee came out and everybody knew who Blaine was. I want my children to be named Blaine and Delilah. But I didn't want to just name this baby Blaine the second or whatever, so Jace it is.)**


End file.
